Independence day of fire
by EndlessPossibilities57
Summary: (AU) 5,000 years ago, the dragons of Pyrrhia opened 13 portals to other worlds. They found earth and enslaved its inhabitants. The humans revolted against the dragons, killing their queens and fled through the portals, in an act of revenge the dragons used their space-ships to find and destroy all human worlds. Now only one world is left, can we beat the odds, and win?
1. prologue

At the time of writing this, I have only read the first two books in the series. But I have read enough to know that the humans and dragons aren't on the best terms, I also don't know if anything changes between them but this is set in an alternate universe so, not a problem. and I don't know if the world of Pyrrhia is somehow some sort of postapocalyptic earth but again, alternate universe. I decided to give the dragons technology in this.

* * *

prologue

* * *

Location-the world of Pyrrhia.

Date- 5,000 years before modern day earth.

A sandwing queen by the name of Daybreak had ordered a team of engineers to make her doorways to other worlds. The dragons slaved day and night, for years, to craft the doorways, but at long last they did it. They made thirteen gateways all of which led to another world. The gateways themselves was a sight to look at, they were solid gold, rings with rubies, emeralds, and sapphires all around the outer edge in a repeating pattern.

Queen Daybreak spent lots of her time exploring these new worlds. But on one world imparticular she came across the most peculiar species. One day when she was exploring an alien forest, she found a settlement of small, pale, creatures that, to her surprise walked on only two legs, humans. She ordered her guards to bring the humans of the settlement back through the gateway and to find more, she wanted to know more about these creatures, find out what they were good for. She used them as slaves in her palace, kept them as pets, she even discovered that they were, edible. She watched what they did in this new environment, how they struggled to survive, and how they scavenged what they could, so she named them, scavengers.

She kept on taking people from their homes, she already had thousands of them but she wanted more. And what the dragons were doing hadn't gone unnoticed, the humans of earth had become aware of the dragons taking people from their homes, and fought back to try and stop them. One day when Daybreaks guards were attacking a human village taking people, a large band of knights showed up to stop them. The Knights defeated all of Daybreaks guards, and when she found out, she decided it was enough and stopped going to that world. Because she could no longer take humans from earth she had to start breeding them so she would never run out of slaves. Over a hundred years later it was common to find humans all over the place, doing what they were told so they weren't killed. But the humans were learning how to use the dragons tech, how to use the gateways, they were going to escape. They were going to show the dragons that they messed with the wrong species, they were going to kill Daybreak.

Daybreak had summoned the other queens to her palace to share the gateway plans with them. The humans saw there chance on how to kill Daybreak and the queens.  
They knew that she would the queens through one of the gateways so they set a trap for them, they rigged the generator so that when they went to go through, the power to the gateways would turn off. Daybreak would then tell her engineers to go and fix it. And once no one was looking, they would turn the power to the gateways back on so they could get away from the dragons. They didn't know where the gateways led but they had to get away before it was too late. Once the last person was through they'd set off a bomb that would destroy the palace and kill Daybreak and the other queens. The explosion would also kill the engineers, and since they were the only ones that knew how to build the gateways, the knowledge would die with them.

But in the end, they may have caused more harm than good. Because when they killed the queens, they caused the dragons of that world to hate humanity to such an extent, that they would use their spaceships to track down the worlds we escaped to, including the world we came from. In killing the queens they may have very well doomed us all.


	2. twelve shall fall

twelve shall fall

* * *

4, 870 years later. A group of ships approached a massive hanger. They were returning from a mission to destroy the twelfth human world they found. Dragons of all kinds, cheered, as the ships docked. Ramps connected to the entrances on the ships and dragons came walking out, they were greeted with cheers and applause as dragons in the hanger saw them. These dragons were regarded as heroes among there people (murders among ours) because they had found and destroyed eleven human worlds, and had finally come home from destroying another.

Leading the group was a dark red skywing named Scar. He was the leader of the operation they led against the humans. As he was walking a few small dragonets, two mudwings, and a seawing approached him, the mudwings both looked about the same with golden brown scales, while the seawings scales were teal. He lowered his head to speak to them "hi there guys, what are your names" the seawing was the first to speak. "I'm Clam, and this is Pyrite, and Siri," he said. "We are your biggest fans," Clam said. Scar spoke back to them " aw, thanks guys it makes me really happy to hear that. hey, you guys hungry? we brought back tons of scavengers" the dragonets perked up at what he said"really!" they all said in unison. "yeah' he said "there's enough for everyone!" he yelled out, and all the dragons cheered.

"Scar!" suddenly a new voice filled the air, Scar looked to see a sandwing running toward him. "Fuego!" Scar yelled happy to see his friend "how are you" Fuego replied, "oh I'm great, my best friend just got back from destroying the twelfth scavenger world." "Oh really whos that?" Scar joked" Ha ha very funny" Fuego shot back, then he started speaking again "but seriously this is big you just destroyed another scavenger world there's only one left can you believe it." He said Scar replied, " yeah it is hard to believe but it just goes to show how close we have come to destroying them after what they did." Then he changed the subject "so how are Scarab and the kids?" "they're doing great, they're really excited your back," he said. "Well maybe we can go see them once we're done here" Scar said. then Fuego replied "I think that would be great," he said. then he thought of something else "hey when do you think they'll find the thirteenth scavenger world." Scar thought for a second then replied " based on the roll we've been on recently, I wouldn't be surprised if we found it any day now.

five years later

Scar and Fuego were hanging out at Fuegos house, having a lunch of deer and sheep when Scar got a call on his communication device. he picked it up to answer "hello?, oh hi, sir I, wait what, are you serious!" Fuego looked at Scar wondering what was going on. "Ok I'll be there this is huge" Fuego looked at Scar then spoke, " what was that all about?" Scar looked at him with an excited face. "They found it!" Fuego was a little confused, "found what?" then Scar replied. "the thirteenth scavenger world, they found it!" Fuego couldn't believe what he was hearing "really this is great, you should get to the base" Scar replied "yeah I am I'm going, thanks for the lunch!" he said as he ran out.

A little while later Scar made to headquarters. When he went inside he saw dragons rushing all over the place faster than normal, he knew why they were so excited. He made his way through the building to his bosses office, once there he went in to be greeted by his boss a nightwing named overwatcher. Scar went and sat down in front of his boss "hi sir" his boss spoke up "ah Scar you made it we have a lot to discuss." Scar replied "yes the last scavenger world, tell me, how did we find it" his boss answered his question "many years ago we received a distress signal from a scout ship, it seemed that they got caught in a meteor storm above a planet were they then crashed. but before they did they sent the data they found to us, it was severely damaged and took us years to fix. but once we did we discovered the planet they were searching was, in fact, the last scavenger world." He said. Scar was shocked at what overwatcher said "wow that's amazing" then his boss continued "but that's not even all of it, apparently the scavengers of this world have technology."

"Technology? really, few of the scavenger worlds we've attacked had technology, how advanced are they." Asked Scar, then his boss replied, "their a little less advanced than the sixth scavenger world." He said, Scar took notice of his words "they were the most advanced scavengers we've ever come across! of course, they had no chance of stopping us but still. Then Overwatcher spoke up again " you know the drill when it comes to scavengers like this Scar. Before we attack you need to take one of their warriors to see what they know, so that we can see if they have any hidden tricks." Said Overwatcher, Scar replied "yes sir I'll lead a team to that planet and we'll get one of their warriors," He said.

A few months later. Scar took a team to earth so that they could capture some humans to see what they knew. They had landed their ship in the mountains and were now returning with their catch. Scar along with another skywing and a mudwing were taking the humans they captured back to their ship. They each had one human that they would steal the knowledge of their world from.

"Hey Scar" Scar looked over to the light orange skywing Dray. "Yes Dray?" he replied "when we're done with these guys we're gonna eat em right?" "yes Dray once we get the info we need we will eat them" he said.

"That's a relief because I'm starving." Both skywings turned their attention to the dark-scaled mudwing. "Skip lunch again Thane?" said Scar "You know me I'm always focused on my work, speaking of which let's see what these scavengers know." He said "your right, let's start with this one" Scar picked up one of the humans (cough Russell Casse cough) and hooked him up to one of their machines. "Okay, let's see what this guy knows. They have small warships they call fighter jets, handheld weapons that fire metal cylinders, bombs that run on nuclear energy, and so much more. Okay I'm done with this one, Dray can you take him back to the hold, and DON'T eat him yet. Scar said, "ok ok I won't" he replied, Dray then picked up the human and took him back to the hold.

He then heard Scar shout at him " and make sure to sedate him so he doesn't wake up!" "alright" Dray replied he then took some sedative and gave it to the human. But if only Dray had been paying attention, then he would have noticed that he didn't actually give him the whole vile. Because of how little of it he was given it wouldn't be long before he woke up. And then a few minutes later he moved.

* * *

Russell's Pov

"Where am I, ah my head, I need to stop drinking!" then he heard voices from somewhere. he started to walk to the source of the voices all while taking in his surroundings " what is this place?" he said as he walked forward. and when he saw what the voices were coming from he quickly ducked behind the door, "are those dragons?!" he said, then he peeked out at them to look again. Okay that's the last one!" said the red dragon "we've gotten everything we can from them about their world, we can eat them now. Russell watched in horror as the dark dragon bit the head of the human off and swallowed it. Then the red one spoke again "I'll get the other two Dray just wait here. "I better get out of here!" said Russell in alarm, he ran down the corridor until he found an open door, and sprinted out. Once he was out and a fair ways away he looked back at where he was, "spaceship, it's a spaceship, those dragons are aliens, alien dragons!" he then turned around and started running as fast as he could.

* * *

Scar's pov

Meanwhile back on the ship "DRAY, THANE ONE OF THE SCAVENGERS IS MISSING!" both Dray and Thane became alert when he said that. "What do you mean one of the scavengers is missing where could it have gone?!" said Thane. "I don't know it should still be asleep, unless it wasn't given the sedative, you gave it the sedative right Dray.?" Dray responded "yes I did, here I'll show you" he had them follow him back to the hold and he grabbed the vile. "see!" he said holding it up for them to see "I gave it to the scavenger" Scar looked at the vile "that's not empty!" he said "what you gave it wasn't enough and it woke up." Well where is it?" said Thane, "come on we'll check the security cameras" said Scar. They went to check them and sure enough, they saw a human wake up and flee the ship.

"What now" said Dray "one of those scavengers is out there now." "There's nothing we can do about it now" said Scar, then Dray replied " but what if it becomes a problem later down the line?" then, all three dragons start laughing hard. Scar couldn't catch his breath "ha haha like that tiny scavenger could cause a problem in our plans!" he started to calm down, and when he did he turned to Thane. "Thane contact command and tell them what we learned, it's time to prepare for attack!.

* * *

I decided not to give nightwings the ability to see the future in this so that we have a better chance at stopping them.


	3. one shall stand

I decided to set this story in the present day, this isn't set in nineteen ninety-six. it's set in two thousand-eighteen, or whatever year your reading this in.

* * *

chapter two

one shall stand

* * *

INDEPENDENCE DAY.

* * *

JULY 2.

* * *

The American flag is shown on the moon. and then it moves over to a plaque which reads, HERE MEN FROM THE PLANET EARTH FIRST SET FOOT UPON THE MOON JULY 1969. WE CAME IN PEACE FOR ALL MANKIND. Then the surface of the moon starts to shake, erasing the footprints left long ago. And a large shadow casts itself over the moon, moving in the direction of earth. Then a massive spaceship comes into view, drawing closer to our planet.

* * *

S.E.T.I., NEW MEXICO.  
SEARCH FOR EXTRATERRESTRIAL INTELLIGENCE INSTITUTE.

A man is shown in a control room playing golf while listing to, it's the end of the world as we know it. Then a device starts beeping, he interacts with it, and a strange signal comes through. He picks up a phone and another man answers. "If this isn't an insanely beautiful woman I'm hanging up." Said the second man, "Sir I think you should listen to this!" Said the first man, and he played the sound over the phone, then the other man hears it and shoots up, hitting his head. The first man could hear the other yelling over the phone "sir" "sir?"

The second man walks into the control room "this better not be another dang Russian spy job" he said.

Boys from air traffic res say the skies are clear." Said a third man, the first man spoke. "It's the real thing, a radio signal from another world!" Then the second man spoke again. Le-lets not jump the gun here," he turned to a woman. "Get on the line with space command, their gonna wanna know about-" before he could finish talking he tripped on some golf balls. "Whats with the golf balls you're gonna kill me here!" He said to the first man.

"Wait-wait this can't be right?" Said a woman " the calculated distance from source is only three hundred and seventy-five thousand kilometers. It's coming from the moon!" The second man turned up the speakers to let the sound play.

* * *

SPACE COMMAND. THE PENTAGON

Who else knows about this?" Said, General William Gray, "S.E.T.I. in new Mexico identified a signal, but-uh they're even more confused then we are sir." Said another man, they walked into a room filled with lots of equipment and went over to a table. the man called to another man on the other side of the room. "Major!" "yes sir" replied the man "radar reception has been impaired but we were able to get these. And we estimate that it has a diameter of over five hundred and fifty kilometers, and a mass roughly one fourth the size of our moon." said the man with General Gray "what the heck is it, a meteor? Said General Gray, "no sir" replied the man.

"No definitely not," said a new man, "how do you know?" Said General Gray, the man replied: "well sir its-slowing down." "It's what?" "Its uh-its slowing down sir." General Gray went and picked up a phone. "Get me the secretary of defense, then wake him," said General Gray.

* * *

THE WHITEHOUSE

The phone started to ring and President Whitmore answered. "Hello?" Marilyn Whitmore spoke back. "Hi" "hi what time is it there?" The President asked, "its two forty-five in the morning, I know I didn't wake you." She replied, "as a matter of fact you did." He said "liar." She shot back.  
"I have a confession to make, I'm sleeping next to a beautiful young brunette." Said President Whitmore, Marilyn replied," you didn't let her stay up all night watching tv, did you?" "Of course not, your gonna come home right after the lunch yeah?" He asked, "yes yes yes yes yes." She said.

"Mommy?" Patricia Whitmore woke up. President Whitmore gave her the phone. "Here's your mother." She put the phone up to her ear and her mom spoke. "Hi, honey." Said Marilyn, "hi I miss you." Replied Patricia "I know I miss you too." Replied her mom. Patricia was laying in bed while the tv was on, a show was playing with people talking about what the President had done.

"Daddy let me watch lettermen," she said. Her dad turned back to her. "Traitor," he said. Then he went out of the room. "Good morning George," said President Whitmore.

"Good morning Mr. President."Said, George, President Whitmore spoke again. "That game couldn't've been pretty!" he said as he gave the man a newspaper. "Thank you, sir," said George. President Whitmore than walked over to a woman. "Conny you're up awfully early this morning," he said.  
"They're not attacking your policies they're attacking your age! Addressing Congress Whitmore seems less like the President, and more like the orphan child Oliver Asking please sir I'd like some more." She said, "that's clever" replied President Whitmore. "Sh-yeah well I'm not laughing, age was never an issue when you stuck to your guns. You were thought of as young idealistic, now-the message has gotten lost, it's just too much politics, it's too much compromise" she said. President Whitmore spoke. "isn't it amazing how quickly everyone can turn against you!" He said. She gave him an annoyed look.

"Excuse me, Mr. President, Its the secretary of defense!" The President pointed to the phone looking for confirmation. He picked it up and answered. "Yes-could-could you say that again?" He said.

* * *

Up in space, a satellite is seen drifting over the planet. where it then crashes into a spaceship approaching earth.

* * *

NEW YORK CITY

A radio is playing at a table where two men are sitting. " what do you weigh hmm, my social security will expire you'll still be sitting there" said Julius Levinson. "I'm thinking," said his son David Levinson."Yeah, well-think already" said Julius. David moved a piece on the chess board, then his dad did the same. His dad took a sip from a cup and David spoke." Hey, you have any idea how long it takes for those cups to decompose?" Then Julius replied. "if you don't move soon I'm gonna start to decompose."

David made a move. "ah-listen David I've been meaning to talk with you. It's nice that you see me so much now but. " He couldn't continue as David cut him off. "Don't-don't start dad" said David. Then Julius continued. "I'm only saying its been what four years you're still wearing wedding band? Julius asked, "Three years," David said. "alright three-four you're divorced, come on move on! This is not healthy" he replied.  
"No this is not healthy, smoking is not healthy!" David moved some pieces on the chessboard. "Checkmate," he said as he started to leave. "Wait a minute-wait a minute-wait a minute, wait a minute-wait a minute-wait a minute, this is not- this is not checkmate!" Said Julius, David bent down to give his dad a kiss. "See ya tomorrow pop," he said. "Just hold on this is not checkmate!" He said as he looked at the board for a few seconds. "Agh checkmate," he said.

A little while later, David was at the tv station showing up to work. The entire office was in a frenzy as people were trying to fix what was wrong with the reception. Davids boss approached him, and in a raspy voice, he spoke. "David David, what the hecks the point of having a phone if you're not gonna turn it on!" "It was turned on I was ignoring you, whats the uh-whats the big emergency?" asked David, "it started this morning, every station making like its the nineteen-fifties. We got static we got snow, all kinds of distortions" he throws a can in the trash. "And nobody knows-" but David interrupted him.

"Marty!" David picked the can out of the trash." What are you doing, there's a reason we have bins labeled recycle!" He pulls more cans out of the trash. "what the heck is going on, my gosh!" He said, his boss spoke. "So sue me, David! we've got a problem!" David replied, "did you uh-try to switch transponder channels?" David asked.

"Oh please, you think I'd be this panicked if it were something simple!" said his boss, David responded."Ok, lets- point the dish at another satellite" he said. "We tried that, it didn't work, it's almost as though they weren't even there." His boss said back. "alright, what do we got here?" Said, David, he looked at a piece of paper, and a look of confusion swept across his face. "That's impossible". he said.

* * *

IMPERIAL VALLEY, CALIFORNIA

A tv was playing in a trailer. the signal began to go away and Troy Casse was hitting the tv trying to fix it. "Yeah the signals all screwed up," he said. "stop it! just leave it alone, you're gonna break it alright" said his older brother Miguel Casse. "it's so fuzzy" replied Troy. There was a truck pulling up to the trailer honking.

Miguel looked out the window. "Oh no!" a man got out of the truck carrying some dead crops. Miguel went out of the trailer and spoke. "Good morning Lucas."

"You see these, I have a whole gosh dang crop full of these. Said Lucas, he continued. "If you're fathers not in the air in twenty minutes, I'm getting someone else," he said.

A plane was flying over some fields. the plane passed over Miguel on a motorcycle. Miguel yelled out "Russell!"

"Hey Miguel!" his dad Russell Casse shouted while waving. He wasn't looking where he was going and almost crashed into some trees. He swerved missing them and started cheering as he flew. He emptied the contents of his tank over a field. Miguel shouted as he did so. "Russell! what are you doing!"

He landed his plane in front of a house, as Miguel pulled up. Miguel spoke, " just what in the heck do you think you're doing?" Russell tried to get out of his plane but wound up falling off. Then Miguel continued. "It's the wrong field you idiot, Lucas's farm is on the other side of town!" Russell just stood there silent. Then he spoke. "Are you sure?"Miguel then drove away in frustration. A Man and two kids stood in front of the house watching him. Russell turned away from them and took a drink of beer.

* * *

Back in space, smaller ships launched from the large one, all heading for earth.

* * *

Back at the Whitehouse, A man walking next to Conny in a hallway spoke. "It seems as if they're running the story to cover up some big testing experiment." Conny replied "well tell em to run with it if they wanna embarrass themselves," she said.

Another man spoke,"NASA's been up my butt all morning, they want to know our position." Conny spoke, "Our official position is-we have no official position." Both men speak at the same time upset with her response. she continued "Oh come on guys would I keep you out of the loop?" Both men say yes, and try to get her to give them answers. "What? I can't hear you!" She said.

"At the moment our Satellites are somewhat unreliable, isn't it possible that this thing may just pass us by. Said a man on a couch in the oval office?" "What if it doesn't pass us by, why don't we target some ICBM's to blow it out of the sky?" Said Albert Nimziki. General Gray who was in the room replied. "And risk turning one dangerous falling object into many!" President Whitmore spoke up, "We don't yet know enough about what we're dealing with to make any kind of intelligent judgments.

Conny walked into the room and spoke. "Luckily, the press is making up their own story at this point, but that's not gonna keep. The President continued, "we may need to upgrade to Defcon three. "Absolutely General you contact NORAD you tell them we've upgraded to Defcon three," said Nimziki. The General responded to what he said. "That's not what the president said!"

Nimziki and General Gray where arguing. And the other man spoke, "We're two days away from the fourth of July. We have over fifty percent of the armed forces out on weekend leave, not to mention the commanders and troops that are in town for the fourth of July parade. There was a knock at the door and some men dressed in uniforms came into the room. "Go ahead commander," said President Whitmore allowing the man to speak.

"Our intelligence tells us the object has settled into a stationary orbit." Said the Commander, Nimziki replied, "well that's good news." "Uh not really sir" responded the Commander, "part of it has broken off into nearly three dozen other piece's. Smaller than the whole sir, yet over fifteen miles in width themselves. "Where are they heading?" Nimziki asked, "they should be entering our atmosphere within the next twenty-five minutes," said the Commander.

* * *

NORTHERN DESERT, IRAQ

Tons of people run up a hill. As a giant ball of fire sweep's across the sky.

* * *

USS GEORGIA SSBN - PERSIAN GULF

"this better be good!" Said a man walking down a passageway to the submarines control room. He walked over to the radar station. "Sir we're looking at a total radar blackout over a thirteen-kilometer area," said another man. The first man spoke. "Let's do a diagnostic check-" the other man interrupted. "Excuse me, sir, the radar may be malfunctioning but the infrared is totally up and up. The infrared showed a massive object moving across the screen.  
"Geez!" said the first man, he then went and grabbed a phone. "Get me Atlantic Command on the line."

* * *

At the Pentagon, a man brought some files to the man in charge there. "Hang on sir," he said as he said as the man showed him the files. "Sir we have visual range with incoming over Iraqi airspace. "Second sighting?" asked the man in charge, "yes sir this just came in from the Persian Gulf." Said the other man, "correction sir, we now have two confirmed visual contacts.

* * *

At the Whitehouse, a man at a desk in the oval office was receiving information from the Pentagon over the phone. General Gray spoke, "That's affirmative, Mr, President their tracking another one off the California coastline!" Conny ran up to president Whitmore and told him something. He spoke, "alright go ahead put it on, General you might wanna watch this!" He said as a man turned on the tv.

A voice on the tv spoke "ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen- are we on? The newscaster asked the cameraman, "yeah we're on." The newscaster continued, "we interrupt our regular broadcast to bring you extraordinary events taking place in the Russain region."

A new voice spoke, "this unexplained disturbance and the hysteria it is causing are incredible."

Then a woman's voice replied, "how would you describe what you are seeing?" The first person responded, "it is clearing the mountains, moving too slowly to be a comet or meteor. Widespread panic has gripped the countryside as thousands have taken to the streets."

A woman with a Russain accent spoke." It is confirmed, the unexplained phenomena is headed for Moscow."

General Gray spoke, "Mr, President we have an awak off the west coast eta with contact point three minutes."

* * *

PACIFIC COASTLINE

Some men on a plane were busy working with the controls. One man spoke, "I don't understand it sir side radar doesn't see a thing."

The men in the cockpit were speaking. "Negative we have zero visibility, visibility is zero" said one of the men.

The other man spoke into a mic."Command this is eagle eye three seven zero."

At the Whitehouse, General Gray spoke to the plane's pilots." Captain the President is listing repeat what you just told me." "We still have zero visibility," said one of the pilots through the phone. instruments are malfunctioning, we can't get any kind of reading of whats in front of us. Wait a minute, we may be clearing?" Back on the plane, the clouds receded to reveal a wall a fire. "Pull up pull up!" one of the pilots shouted. But it was too late and the plane was engulfed by the fire.

* * *

the WhiteHouse

A man at the Whitehouse picked up the phone and tried to contact the plane. "Lines gon sir."

Another man spoke. "Two more of them spotted over the Atlantic, ones moving toward New York, the other's headed this direction!"

"How much time do we have?" Asked a man sitting across from him. "Less than ten minutes!" Replied the man, Nimziki spoke, "Alex organize a military escort!" "Mr, President I strongly recommend we move you to a secure location immediately!" Said General Gray, President Whitmore spoke. "Conny, can we expect the same kind of panic we saw in Russia?" "More then likely!"

she replied. "Mr. President we can discuss this on the way." Said Nimziki, "I'm not leaving," said President Whitmore. everyone stopped and looked at him. Nimziki spoke to him, "we have to maintain a working government." President Whitmore interrupted him. "I want you to get the Vice President, the whole Cabinet, and Joint Chiefs, and take em to a secure location, I'm staying. I don't want to add to a public hysteria that's gonna cost lives!" He turned and spoke to Conny. "Conny," "yes sir" she replied, then the President continued."You'll initiate the emergency broadcast system, we'll advise people not to panic, the best idea right now is to stay in their homes." "Yes sir" Conny replied.

"Alex, contact the cabinet members have then randevu here, we'll take them to NORAD," said Nimziki. General Gray went up and spoke to the President. "Mr, President with you're permission I'd like to remain at your side." The President sighed then looked at the General. "I had a feeling you would." Then General Gray replied, "and what happens if they do become hostel?" He asked, "then God help us."

* * *

Back in New York, The tv was on as news reporters went over what was happening in Russia. A woman walked to where David was and spoke to him. "David, are you watching this?" He looked at her as he was trying to figure out what was happing with the TVs. He grabbed a piece of paper and went over to his boss. "Marty lis-listen to this, I got a lock on the pattern of that signal so we can filter it out, but if my calculations are right it's gonna be gone in like seven hours anyway. It's reducing itself every time it recycles, so eventually, it's going to disappear?" He began to slow down as he noticed that no one was paying attention to him. "You listing?"

"Can you believe this!" his boss said watching the tv. He looked at Davids confused face and spoke. "David, haven't you been watching? David!" He yelled pointing to the tv. On the tv, Conny walked in front of the camera and began to speak. "Good afternoon so far the phenomena has not caused any damage. We have to ask you to try to stay calm and it's important for everyone not to panic. We have a fix on three of the occurrences about to appear over American cities" she said.

The Casse kids were also watching the broadcast."This is just unreal" said Troy.

His sister Alicia Casse spoke."Hey, Miguel come here!" He walked over to the tv where Conny was speaking."One is headed toward Los Angeles, The other two are on our eastern seaboard, headed towards New York, and Washington DC.

In New York, a man walked up to David's boss and spoke. "Marty Marty, Jamie says this building has an old bomb shelter, we're heading down there now," Marty yelled to the staff. "Alright oh everybody head down to the basement, take it slow don't run, walk down to the basement." He walks over to David and spoke to him. "There's no shame in hiding- oh I better call my mother!"

In a diner in California Russell was sitting at the end of a bar tabel when some men walked in. "Well look who we have here," one of the men saw Russell and sat down next to him. "Hey, Russ I heard you had a little trouble this morning, dusted the wrong field." The other men started laughing. "I know you're probably still a little confused from you're hostage experience."

"Hostage experience? did something happen to you, Russ?" One of the other men ask pretending not to know. The first man spoke again "oh yeah seems years back our boy here was kidnapped by aliens. Did all kinds of experiments on him and such. He even claimed that these so-called "aliens" were actually dragons from another world, and he escaped before they could eat him. Tell em about it, Russ, get a couple beer's and just tell em all about it crazy stuff, won't ya Russ. The man next to Russell continued."Russ, when they took you up in their spaceship, did they do any- sexual things?" the other men started laughing hard. "Do you recall you recollect?" At that point, Russel got up from his seat to leave. Then all of a sudden the whole room started to shake, and everybody started to get up and look towards the front.

Russell's kids were in the RV when everything started to shake. "Whats that?" said Alicia, "let's get out of here come on!" said Miguel, they all went out of the RV and looked up as a wall fire flew across the sky.

A large shadow passed over the Hollywood sign and made it's way to LOS ANGELES. Dylan ran down the hallway to his mom's room and opened the door."Mommy look it!"

Jasmine Dubrow sat up and sighed. "It's too early baby." Then things started to shake and fall over.

Steve Hiller shot up when he felt the shaking. "Is there an earthquake?" he asked. "Not even a four-pointer go back to sleep" replied Jasmine.

Another shadow fell over the Lincoln Memorial in Washinton DC. As well as the Washinton monument and the united states capital. "Daddy!" yelled Patricia as she ran to her dad in the oval office. "What are you doing?" Asked President Whitmore, "you should be down in the shelter." "Whats going on?" asked Patricia. Suddenly a shadow fell across the Whitehouse and the room became dark with everything starting to shake.

Over in New York, the statue of liberty became shrouded in darkness. As yet Another shadow fell over the city of Manhattan. In a basketball court, a bunch of kids were listing to music while playing a game. All of a sudden there was a sound of screeching tires and the kids looked to the road as people in cars hit the brakes and looked to the sky.

Back at the tv station, David was running up the stairs as everyone else was going to the basement. A man stopped and spoke to him. "Aren't you coming David?" "No I gotta see it!" he said and continued going up. He made it to the roof in time to see a shadow pass over the building. Over on the ground some homeless people looked up to the sky as a giant spaceship emerged from the cover of the smoke. Everyone stared up at it as it moved across the sky. A man at a hot dog stand turned around and saw the massive ship. People everywhere in the city started to run in the opposite direction of it.

David slowly walked forward as he looked at the ship in aw and shock. A police car hit the brakes as it came to a stop and an officer got out. The cop car caused a pileup on the road as cars crashed into each other. The cop didn't notice until a large truck hit his car and pushed it away. People ran down the streets in a panic, back on the roof David looked down at a piece of paper he was holding and realized something. "The signal, my gosh!" he said to himself as he looked at the ship and then ran back into the building. The spaceship settled directly over the empire state building.

Back in DC, another ship settled over the Whitehouse. President Whitmore, Conny, and everyone else walked out to the balcony and looked up. Conny spoke up, "now what do we do?" "Adress the nation, there's going to be a lot of frightened people out there," said President Whitmore. Conny replied "yeah, I'm one of em.

* * *

In the spaceship hovering over New York, three dragons looked down at the city below. A red one began to speak. "Dray, Thane this is it, the end of the scavengers, after thousands of years of tracking them down, and many other commanders to lead this operation. We will be the ones to finally rid the universe of these pests!" Scar looked to Thane and spoke, "Thane are the other ships in position to attack?"

Thane replied, "yes sir they are, their all waiting for the moment to strike." Scar looked pleased with what he said," "in just a few short hours we will attack, and we'll bring an end to the scavengers, or say it as they like to call themselves. The end of the human race!" said Scar.


	4. honey, we have visitors

**I'm only posting a small chapter right now, I just wanted to get back to it so you know that I'm not done with this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3, Honey, we have visitors.

* * *

LOS ANGELES. A dog with a shoe in its mouth jumped up on steve and jasmines bed. Steve woke up to see the dog with his shoe and spoke. "Hey hey hey, come on."

"He's just trying to impress you", said Jasmine. Steve replied, "you wanna impress me you need to job, stop slobbering all over my shoes." Steve then left the bedroom, walked down the hall and into the bathroom. He looked out the bathroom window to see some people packing up their car. "I don't believe this, Jasmine neighbors moving out, guess they finally got tired of all these quakes, a little shake and they running."Over in the kitchen steve turned on the tv and the news began to play.

"The fire departments are asking everyone to stay off-the-," "hey babe there's something on the news about the quake," he said as he oped the fridge. Dylan poked his head through the doggie door with a water gun in his hand, "sup man."

"Hey Steve" said Dylan as he came in the house. "What you been doing out there?" Steve asked Dylan, "shooting the aliens" he said. "Oh you shooting the aliens right, oh you think you tough, all right what you got, turn around." he said as he played with Dylan.

"Come on boomer lets get you something to eat." said Jasmine as she came into the kitchen. Steve went over to her and started to kiss her."Watch out, watch it now" she said, Steve leaned against the counter and looked at Dylan with his water gun. "Hey Dylan, you only shooting aliens out there, or are you fighting something else, like uh...dragons, are there any dragons, are you a dragon slayer. "There aren't any dragons out there, only aliens" said Dylan. Steve looked at Jasmine then spoke, "I'm gonna go grab the paper" "alright" said Jasmine.

Steve walked along the path to the driveway but hit his foot on a trike and hissed in pain. He walked over and picked up the paper and started to look through it. As he was looking at the paper he glanced to his right and saw that everyone was packing up their cars. He looked to his left and saw that it was the same on that side. Then a helicopter passed by overhead and he looked out at the horizon and saw the spaceship floating over the city. He lowered the paper and just stared at it. Then Jasmine came out and spoke, "babe, you want some of this coffee?" He didn't respond, "babe? she turned to see what he was looking at and her face went wide with shock. Dylan squeezed between them and pointed his gun at the ship and spoke "boom boom boom.


	5. Alas, they did Steve they did

Chapter 4, alas, they did Steve they did

* * *

New York

David ran down the stairs at a fast pace. He ran back into the tv station, where everything was in a mess from people leaving in a hurry. He stopped and looked at what was playing on the tv which showed more ships hovering over different cities.

"More ships have just arrived, in the capitals of India, England, and Germany, bringing estimates up to what they were from 10 to 15 of these city-sized space-craft.

"I know ma just try and stay calm!" David looked down to see his boss hiding under a desk on the phone. "Tell her to pack up and leave town," said David. "Why what happened!" "Just do it!" "Oh ma, ma listen get your stuff together and head for Aunt Estas, don't argue with me just go. David, why did I just send my mother to Atlanta? David, David talk to me!" "You remember me tell you that the signal in the satellite feed is slowly recycling down to extinction?"

"Not really." "Countdown!" "A countdown, wait a countdown to what David?" "Uh it's like in chess, first you strategically place your pieces, then when the timings right, you strike. See positioning themselves all over the world, using this one signal to synchronize their efforts, in approximately 6 hours the signal is going to disappear and the countdowns going to be over." "And then what?" There was a short pause and then David spoke."Checkmate." Marty gasped as he realized what David was saying and spoke. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I gotta call my brother, I better call my housekeeper, I gotta call my lawyer, ah forget my lawyer."

As Marty started to use a phone, a news broadcast from the Whitehouse started to play, and president Whitmore spoke.

"Good afternoon, my fellow Americans, a historic and unprecedented event has occurred. The question of whether or not we're alone in the universe has been answered. Although it's understandable that many of us feel a sense of hesitation or even fear, we must attempt to reserve judgment." Over on the sidelines, a man walked up to Conny and told her that someone was on the phone." He says he's your husband." " Oh gosh," Conny said as she took the phone. She put it up to her ear and spoke. "What do you want?

"Uh, you gotta leave the Whitehouse!" David said over the phone. "Hardly the time or the place to be having that same old discussion!" She replied. "You don't understand you gotta leave Washington." "Well in case you haven't noticed we are having a little bit of a crisis here!" "Honey their communicating with a hidden signal, they're going to attack!' "You are just being paranoid."

"It's not paranoia, the embeddings very subtle, it's probably been over looked-." David was cut off as the phone hung up. He looked over to his boos and spoke. "Marty what are you doing, uh-uh get out of town as soon as you can, please." "Okay okay." his boss replied, David then overheard the president say something on the tv.

"The staff and I will remain in the Whitehouse, as we attempt to establish communication," president Whitmore said over the tv. David grabbed his bike and started to leave as the president continued. "If you feel compelled to leave these cities, please do so in an orderly fashion." Down in the streets, people were screaming as looters were stealing stuff and people were trying to get out of town. David rode his bike down the street as people were packing up their cars. "Excuse me, coming through!"

* * *

Los Angeles

A tv was showing the riots in the streets caused by the space-ships, as a man spoke.

"The arrival of the alien visitors has caused over, 10,000 fender-benders in just a few seconds time, but this is just the beginning." Jasmine was pacing on the back and forth, while Steve was packing a bag.

"Uh-uh come on now, you can't go you got to call them back," Jasmine said to Steve. "I'm not gonna do this with you, Jasmine, I've gotta report to el Toro," Steve replied. "But you said you was on leave for the fourth?" "Yeah well, they canceled it! Jasmine stood there with a looked of frustration on her face. "Look why are you acting like this?" Steve asked her, "why?" She walked over to the window and opened the blinds so the space-ship was visible. "That's why."

Steve walked over to her side and spoke. "Look I really don't think they flew, ninety billion light-years to come down here and start a fight. And get all rowdy, look why don't you just relax, Im'a report to el Toro, find out what's going on." He said as he grabbed his bag and went bout the door. He walked down to his car to see Dylan sitting in the front seat. "What are you doing in there man?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just driving," Dylan replied. "Look, hey I got these for ya," Steve said as he handed Dylan a bag of firecrackers."Fire-crackers ooh," "you be careful." Jasmine came running down the walkway and ran over to Steve. "Hey wait, I wanna tell you something," she said. "What is it Jasmine?" he replied, there was a pause and then she spoke." You take care of yourself ya hear." "Look uh, why don't you get somethings packed and, you and Dylan come stay with me on the base, you will see that there is nothing to be scared of."

"Really, you don't mind?" She asked. "Well I mean, I will have to let all my other girlfriends know that they can't come over, you know and got to postpone a little freaky-deeky." He replied. "There you go, there you go, thinking you all that. But you are not as charming as you think you are sir." "Yes, I am," "with them big old Dumbo ears." "What you do with them chicken legs, bkaw. Then they both kissed and then Jasmine went to get Dylan. "Come on Dylan, baby."

* * *

New York

David was riding down the street in the middle of a panicking crowd. "Look out look out." David got off his bike, ran up a flight of stairs, and knocked on the door. David's father quickly opened the door and pointed a shotgun at David, thinking he was a looter. David grabbed the shotgun and moved it to the side.

"The television said they started the looting around here, vultures." Said Julius, "do you still have the Plymouth?" David asked his father, "You wanna borrow the car, David you don't have a license?" "Your driving." "Yeah, I'm driving, I'm driving?" "Come on, come on," David said as he went in the house.

* * *

Washington D.C

President Whitmore sat down on his bed with a phone."I really want you out of Los Angeles." He said,

Marilyn Whitmore spoke back over the phone. "You're staying there to keep people calm, it's the right thing to do. I'm not gonna let them criticize you for it." "I appreciate your trying to help me." "Liar, stick to the truth it's what you're good at," "All right, I'll tell you the truth, I don't want you in any one of those cities." "I'll leave as soon as the interviews are done. "All right, there's a helicopter waiting, their going to take you to Nelles." "And The munchkin?" "She's going to meet you there."

"All right, I love you." Marilyn said over the phone, "I love you." President Whitmore replied, "bye" "Bye."

* * *

On the road out of New York

"It's the Whitehouse for crying out loud, you can't just drive up and ring the bell." Said, Julius, "can't this thing go any faster?" Said David, "what you think they don't know what you know, they know, believe me, they know. She works for the President they know everything." "They don't know this." "Oh-oh-oh, you gonna educate them huh. So tell me something are you so smart, how come you spend eight years in MIT to become a cable repairman?" "Dad do-."All I'm saying is they got people who handle these things, David!"

"They want HBO they'll call you, look at these, look at these people, look huh, vultures, they take and then they go." "They're going, they're going faster then we are, look at this we're in the fast lane!" "I can't go faster their cutting me off here." "No one's cutting you off, we're gonna get a ticket!" "They're getting in front of me I can't go any faster!" "All right all right don't wanna argue shh shh shh, let's just get there, as quickly as possible!"

"What's the rush huh, think we'll get to Washington and it won't be there?" Julius looked over at David and saw by the look on his face that, that was exactly what he was worried about.

* * *

Imperial Vally, California

Miguel and Troy Casse sat outside with a tv watching the local news.

"A local cropduster was arrested today, as he papered city hall with leaflets from the air." Said a woman on the tv.

"Everybody's leaving." Said Miguel.

A reporter ran up to the man that was being dragged away by the police. "Can we have some of your time, do you wanna make a statement?"

"We've got to stop them, I was kidnapped by space-dragons ten years ago." Miguel spat a piece of food out of his mouth when he saw his dad being led away by the police. "They did all kind's of experiments on me, they've been studying us for years, finding out our weaknesses, we've gotta stop em, their gonna kill us all!" Russell said as he was shoved in the police car.

The women on the news started to speak again."Now some people contribute his eccentric behavior to post-traumatic stress syndrome. From his serves as a pilot in Afghanistan, other's, however, have a more unusual theory." the tv showed two men from the bar talking to the woman. "How would you describe mister Casse?" She asked.

They both said that he was quiet and privet and kept to himself(these are the guys that were making fun of him.) The camera zoomed in on one of the men, Mike Dodge as he spoke.

"When they took him up in the space-ship, the aliens abused him, sexually," he said, then the woman continued. "Mister Casse is in county lockup this evening-."

"He said dragons, but dragons don't exist?" Said Troy.

"Yeah well, some people used to say the same thing about aliens." Miguel said as he looked at the giant space-ship. "Pack up we're leaving!" He told Troy, "Miguel what about dad" Troy asked. Alicia was sitting in a car with a boy.

"This may be our last night on earth, you don't want to die a virgin, do." Said the boy, then Miguel opened the door and spoke to Alicia. "Come on we're going!"

"No, I'm not going anywhere!" Said Alicia, Miguel then grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car. "Ahhh Miguel, stop it!" She sais.

"Thanks a lot, partner, and remember get as far away from these things as you can!" Said, Russell, as someone in a car, dropped him off. Miguel was driving out of the RV park, and Russell started shouting and waving him down. "You read my mind we gotta get as far away from these things as we can!" Miguel got out of the RV, and as he walked over to Russell, he spoke. "They let you out?" "You're dang right, they got bigger fish to fry now, believe you, me, come on boy!" He said as he lightly slapped Miguel on his shoulder.

* * *

 **In case you don't understand why the chapter title is named the way it is here is a bit of clarification. Steve spoke, "Look I really don't think they flew, ninety billion light years to come down here and start a fight." Alas, they did steve they did**


	6. Checkmate

Chapter 5, checkmate

* * *

El Toro Base

A man was speaking on the tv warning people to not take actions against the alien ships.

"Once again the LA, PD is asking Los Angelinos, not to fire their guns at the visitor spacecraft, you may inadvertently trigger an interstellar war." Steve walked into the room and spoke.

"Think we can find something better to do with our time gentlemen?" He asked everyone in the room. Jimmy Wilder ran up to Steve and spoke to him.

"Where you been, Stevey, man this is unbelievable, this is like huge their, they've recalled everybody." He said, "oh well looks like the mail's still working." Steve said as he grabbed an envelope from NASA that was sticking out of his locker. Ohh oh-oh, uh ye, uh, you gonna have to do the honors for me man." He said as he handed the envelope to Jimmy because he was nervous as to what it said.

"You're a wuss," Jimmy said as he took the envelope from Steve. "Hey whatever, shut up read it!" Steve shot back at Jimmy. "It says, Captin Steven Hiller, loser," Jimmy said and pointed at Steve. Steve started to tell him to hurry up. Then Jimmy continued, "United States Marine Core blaa blaa blaa blaa, we regret to inform you that despite your excellent record service-."

Steve turned frustrated and opened his locker, and started going through his things. "I'm sorry man," Jimmy said, then he started talking again. "You know what you need to do, you need to like kiss some serious booty to get ahead in this world, man that's what I'm trying to tell you. See I like, the one knee approach" Jimmy got down on one knee, so Steves butt was right in front of his face than he continued. "because it puts the booty like right in front of o-." He was cut off as something fell out of Steves locker.

"What's this?" He asked, "Ahh it's nothing." Steve said as he tried to take it from Jimmy. "Hold on, ho-ho man, what is this?" Jimmy opened the box to find a wedding ring inside. "Jasmine kind of has a thing for dolphins, I don't know." Steve said, "Steve this is a wedding ring." Jimmy said and showed Steve the ring in such a way that it made it look like he was proposing. A man passing by, saw Jimmy showing Steve the ring in that way, and thought he was proposing.

Jimmy stood up and whispered to Steve. "I thought you said you were gonna break the whole thing off?" "Uhh yes,ju-" Steve started to say. "Man you know I really like Jasmine, you know that right? Man you never, gonna get to fly a space shuttle if you marry a stripper.

* * *

Los Angeles

At jasmines work, she was up on stage while people were looking at the news on the tv. A woman on tv was talking about a bunch of people on top of buildings welcoming the aliens.

"Below us, you can see hundreds of ufo fanatics, who have gathered on rooftops here in downtown Los Angeles to welcome the new arrivals." The camera switched to a woman on one of the buildings.

"Oh gosh, I hope they bring back Elvis!"

Jasmine walked into the back room where the other performers where. "I just came in to get my check tonight, and I got talked into working. Oh, I musta been tripping." She said, there was a tv in the back room, and the same reporter from earlier was still there. "It's being called the party event of the century, and everyone is invited, especially, you know who!" She said as she gestured at the space-ship.

"This is so cool." Said Tiffany, "Girl please!" Jasmine said as she walked by. "Oh hey, I made it before I came in tonight!" Tiffany sais as she brought out a poster that said. "Welcome, make yourselves at home." Then she started to speak again. "Check it out." Jasmine saw the poster and spoke to Tiffany. "Now I know you're not thinking of joining those idiots?"

"Oh I am going over there as soon as I get off, you wanna come?" she asked Jasmine, "Tiffany, listen to me a sec, I've got a really bad feeling about this, I don't want you to go, now promise me you won't." "Oh." "Come on girl promise me!" "I promise." "Okay, look I'm outta town for a while, later." "Bye." Said, Tiffany, as Jasmine left the room.

* * *

On the road to Washington D.C

"Everyone in the world is trying to get out of Washington, we're the only shmucks trying to get in." Said, Julius, David put a disc into his computer. "What, what the heck is that?" Julius asked, "Pop's this is every phone book in America." David told his dad," "your thinking uh one person like Constance is gonna be listed?" "She always keeps her portable phone listed for emergencies."

The car drove down a street in Washington heading for the Whitehouse. A man on the radio started to speak about protesters in front of the Whitehouse, who were protesting military involvement with their first contact with the aliens. As the car drove up to the Whitehouse, people were shouting and protesting. Julius spoke to David. "So you wanna ring the bell, or should I?" David held his phone to his ear as it started to ring. "Oh perfect she's using it." Said, David,

"Wait wait wait it's busy." said Julius, "yeah I can use her signal, to triangulate her exact position in the Whitehouse," David said as he put a device on top of the car. "You can do that?" "Yeah, all cable repairmen can, pop's." In the Whitehouse, Conny was on the phone talking with someone and they hung up.

"Take care." She said to the person on the phone before they left. A man on the tv was speaking about President Whitmore.

"The visitors have arrived, but the President remains at the Whitehouse, questions, are Mr. Whitmore's actions, A, ultra brave, or, B, foolhardy." Conny's phone started to ring and she answered. "What?" "Now don't hang up sweety," David said over the phone. "David, how did you get this number?" She asked him in a quiet voice. "Uh do me a favor, walk to the window." "I'm looking for what?" "You'll see." Conny walked over to the window and opened the curtains to see David and his dad out front.

"Over here," David said as he waved to her. "See us?" "How does he do that?" Conny asked herself.

On a runway, a helicopter meant to make contact with the aliens was preparing for takeoff. A bunch of reporters were there filming the events. A woman began to speak about what was happening.

"Now in light of our apparent inability, to communicate with the visitors, Pentagon officials have retrofit this skylift helicopter with a type of visual communications device." Back at the Whitehouse the President walked into the room, and Mister. Nimziky greeted him. when he came he the President spoke. "Gentlemen, stay seated," he said as some people started to get up. The tv was on showing the helicopter takeoff and the reporter continued.

"Now this is not a military aircraft, but as you can see-." "Where are we now?" President Whitmore asked General Gray. "Just commencing lift off." General Gray replied The reporter continued to speak."-And refitted with these enormous light panels, that are attached to the hull and on to the sides."

"Number one, welcome wagon is in the air, I repeat welcome wagon is in the air." said one of the pilots in the helicopter. "Roger, welcome wagon, tango one right beside you." Said a man over the radio. Conny, Julius, and David walked down a hall in the Whitehouse. And Julius spoke, "this is something that I would never believe in my lifetime, that I would be in the Whitehouse, look at this, heh if I knew I was gonna meet the President, I would'a worn a tie, I mean look at me, I look like a shlemell." They all walked into the oval office. "Oi my gosh," said Julius.

Conny spoke when they were in the room. "David, I don't know how happy he's gonna be to see you?" "Yeah well that's right, I'm telling you, we're wasting time, he's not gonna listen to me we should go," David said. "Why wouldn't he, why wouldn't he listen?" Julius asked, "cause, cause last time I saw him, we got into a fight."

"You walked in the room and punched him in the head." Said Connny, Julius looked at his son that spoke." You punched the President?" "Nah, he wasn't the President then, I punched him, he fought back, we wrestled around, it was a fight. " David said, "a fight that you started!" Conny stated, then she continued. "Because David thought that I was having an affair." "With the President?" Julius asked.

"Which of course I wasn't!" Said conny, David interrupted, "hey hey, either go get him, or we should head back to the car!" "All right, I'll get him, you wat here, and don't touch anything!" Conny said as she left the room. Julius looked at David and spoke. "You punched the President?"

The helicopter and two others made their way to the space-ship. "Nearing point of contact echo one, we're closing in." Said the pilot from before. "Uhh roger that, your good to commence sequence when ready." Said the man over the radio.

* * *

The space-ship over new york, several hours ago

Scar stood on the bridge overlooking the city they were about to destroy, when Thane came running up to him.

"Scar, you'll never guess who I just found! So I was combing through the news feeds the scavengers have been making today, and I came across an old friend of ours." Thane said with an excited voice as he brought out a datapad and handed it Scar. Scar looked at it to see that it showed Russell Casse on the front.

"Hey, it's the scavenger that got away from us!" Scar said as he looked at the screen. "Yeah, apparently when he got away, he tried to tell people but no one took him seriously," Thane said as he took back the datapad. "Hey Thane I have to go over to the Zeena for a while, (the Zeena is their name for the ship over Los Angeles) see you later ok."

A few minutes later Scar arrived at Dray's quarters. "Dray I'm heading over to the Zeena, they wanted me to be there when we attack. You're in charge while I'm gone ok!" there was no answer, "Dray?" He walked in to find Dray on his bed asleep. Dray was tossing and turning, and he had a look of distress on his face. So Scar walked over to his side and woke him up. "Dray you're  
having a nightmare, wake up. Dray shot up and screamed."

"Don't kill me, SG-1!" "Dray, calm down, you were having a nightmare, it's over now!" Dray looked around seeing everything was ok. "Ohh, I was having a horrible dream, I dreamt that we had a working portal and a group of scavengers that called themselves SG-1, came through and I attacked them, but they defeated me." "It's ok Dray, it's over, now listen I'm heading over to Zeena, I'm placing you in charge aright." "Ok, sir." Scar began to head out, when he got to the door he looked back and saw that Dray was still a little distraught, so he spoke. "Dray look at me, there is no such thing as SG-1."

* * *

Meanwhile in another universe

"Daniel, Dial the gate, Teal,c give him cover fire," Jack yelled as spears were being thrown at them. Daniel ran over and began to hit some buttons.

"Got it!" Daniel yelled as a shimmering pool of light appeared in the Stargate. "Entering IDC."

"Teal'c, Daniel go!" Carter shouted at them.

"Let us get out of here Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, then they both ran up and went through the wormhole. "Sir come on!" Carter shouted at Jack. "Coming" he yelled as more tribal people showed up. Jack and Carter both ran to the gate and went through, and the gate closed shortly after.

* * *

The space-ship over Los Angeles

Several hours later, Scar arrived at Zeena. he went to the bridge where the commander of the ship, a deep blue seawing was looking at a group of people below the ship that were welcoming them. "General Tide!" Scar announced, General Tide looked at Scar and spoke.

"Ahh Commander Scar, you've arrived, come look at these scavengers." He said as he motioned for Scar to come over and look. Scar walked over and looked down at the people below. "Can you believe this, there are reports like this coming in all over the planet. These scavengers are EXCITED we are here, their fanatics, there are scavengers down there welcoming us. They don't even know that we're here to kill them all."

"Wow, none of the other worlds had scavengers that acted like this!" Scar said, "no, they did not!" Said General Tide, then he continued. "I can not wait, till we kill them all!"

A little while later, an icewing working the sensors noticed three ships approaching, and she alerted General Tide.

"General Tide, I'm detecting three small aircraft approaching the ship, what should we do?" she asked, "let me see," General Tide said as he came over. Scar went over to the sensor as well. "What do you think Commander Scar? Scar looked at General Tide, then spoke. "It's up to you General." General Tide thought for a few seconds then spoke. "Destroy them."

* * *

Whitehouse

"The three choppers are steadily approaching what has been unanimously agreed to be the front of these space-ships." said the reporter, Conny came into the room and told the President to go with her.

"You're leaving now? Mister Nimziki asked. in the oval office, David was looking in the desk drawers, and his father asked him a question. "See if they got those pens that they give away." "Dad what? David asked his dad. Then President Whitmore and Conny walked into the room. The President saw David and spoke, "I don't have time for this!"

"Two minutes, Tom," Conny said. "Conny!" President Whitmore said as he was trying to leave but Conny stopped him. Julius walked up to the President and spoke. " , Mr. President," Julius held out his hand to the President and continued. "Julius Levinson, uh, David is my son-."

"I told you he wouldn't listen, let's go, are you ready!" David said to Conny. "No you have to tell him now, uh tell him!" she said, "David," Julius said trying to get the attention of his son but Conny cut him off. "David tell him!" Davis sighed then spoke. "Uh, I know why we have satellite disruption." "All right, go ahead." Said, President Whitmore.

David wrote a diagram of the earth on a piece of paper. And represented the space-ships with small dots on different sides of the earth. "Ok, uh, let's say that you want'ed to coordinate with space-ships on different sides of the earth. You couldn't send a direct signal right." He said as he drew lines on each ship and showed them the paper.

The President caught on to what David was saying and spoke. "you're talking about line of sight?" "Yeah, that's right, exactly, the curve of the earth prevents it, you'd need satellite's to relay that signal in order to reach each ship. Well, I found a signal hidden inside, our own satellite system." David said, and left the President to proses this new info. A man walked into the room and spoke

"Excuse me , their starting." The President looked at David, and then David spoke. "they're using our own satellites against us," he said as he turned around his computer to show the countdown, and then he continued. "The clock is ticking."

The helicopter's had made it to the front of the space-ship and the pilot spoke. "Bringing it into hover." then the man on the radio spoke. "Welcome wagon, echo one, approaching alien ship." The pilot spoke again. "Initiating communication sequence, echo one, welcome wagon has commenced." He said as the helicopter started to light up.

The President walked into the room where everyone was and walked to General Gray. "General Gray, coordinate with the Atlantic command, tell them to evacuate as many people out of the cities as they can!" "Yes sir," said General Gray, then President Whitmore pointed at the tv and continued. "Get those helicopters away from the ship, call them back immediately."

"What the hecks going on?" asked Mister Nimziki. "We're leaving." Replied President Whitmore, then he spoke to a woman that was behind him. "Kim, my daughter." A door opened up on the space-ship in front of the helicopters, and the pilot spoke. "Uh, there's something happening." A man in the Whitehouse spoke."

they're responding." then the pilot continued. "something's opening, it looks like there's some kind of activity here, this may be some type of response echo one."

"We see it too can't identify it." said a man on the radio. Then all of a sudden projectiles shot out of the ship destroying the helicopters.

"We are evacuating, I repeat we are evacuating the Whitehouse!" Said a man leaving the building. "Load the rest of the staff in the second helicopter!" Said General Gray. President Whitmore and Patricia got on the helicopter, followed by Conny, David, Julius, and General Gray. The President spoke to General Gray. "Is my wife in the air?" "She will be shortly." General Gray replied. "Nice, very nice." Said, Julius, as he and David sat down.

The people on the outside closed up the door they came in and locked it up. "Look, we have our own phone." Said, Julius, as he grabbed a phone connected to the wall. On the outside, people were running around grabbing things and heading for the second helicopter as the first took off.

* * *

Los Angeles

"The President has ordered an evacuation, we have to leave now." A man said to Marilyn Whitmore, a man on the tv started to speak.

"And our prayers go out to the wives and children of those brave pilot's, indeed, god help us all." Another man on the tv spoke. "The visitors responded with terrifying-."

The radio was playing in Jasmine's car and a man started to speak. "Authority's have called for complete evacuation of downtown Los Angeles County. People are advised to avoid the highways wherever possible." "Oh yeah great, now he tells me." Said Jasmine, a man in a helicopter circling a building with ufo fanatics spoke.

"This is the Los Angeles police department, please vacate the premises immediately, for your own safety!" Tiffany ran up the stairs on the building and stepped on the roof. She then pulled her sign out of a bag, and held it up.

* * *

New york

Marty was in his car, but the traffic wasn't moving so he hit his horn and spoke, while at the same time trying to reach someone on the phone.

"Can we move it along." He said, then a woman on the phone spoke.

"Dr, Katz's office." "Hello uh let me speak to Dr, Katz's please," Marty asked. then the woman replied, "I'm sorry he's not available." Then Marty responded to what she said. "Listen for three hundred dollars an hour you can put me through to his house in the Hamptons."

* * *

Los Angeles

Marilyn Whitmore was led to the helicopter by three men. As she was about to get in, she heard a man speaking over a microphone on a helicopter, and looked at where all the people on the buildings where."This is the Los Angeles police department, please vacate the premises immediately for your own safety! "Ms. Whitmore!" one of the men shouted, indicating they had to go.

"You must leave now!" said the man in the helicopter. Tiffany looked up at the helicopter and shouted. "No!" "First lady secured we're on the move." said the man with Marilyn.

* * *

The space-ship over Los Angeles

Scar was watching the countdown on the bridge as it got lower and lower. Then Scar spoke, "contact all the other ships, tell them to prepare to fire"

* * *

Los Angeles

the weapon bay doors started to open and Tiffany spoke. "Ah, their opening up!" Everyone stopped and stared at the sight as a greenish blue light flooded the area. People in the streets stopped moving, and people got out of there cars as the ship opened up. "It's so pretty." She said.

* * *

New York

in New York, it was the same as people looked at the ship opening.

* * *

washington D.C

At the Whitehouse, a man spoke as people ran, as the ship started to open up.

"Let's get the heck out of here!" One of the men looked up at the ship and ran. President Whitmore, Patricia, Conny, David, Julius, And General Gray got off of the helicopter. And made there way to Air Force One. "Go ahead pilot we're ready for takeoff." President Whitmore said as he boarded the plane with Patricia in his arms, General Gray and Conny followed behind him. "

Can you get a blanket for Patricia." President Whitmore asked a woman on the plane.

David looked down at his watch as he and his dad boarded the plane. In the plane a man handed Conny a bag, she then sat down as David and Julius walked past her. David and Julius sat down in the plane, and then David brought out his computer and opened it to the countdown as the timer hit zero. "Time's up," He said.

* * *

Los Angeles

The weapon began to charge up as everyone looked on in curiosity. Then a beam fired down on the U.S Bank Tower, and the building was destroyed in a massive explosion. People began to run as a Massive wall of fire destroyed everything in its path. buildings were destroyed and cars were thrown everywhere.

* * *

New York

A beam shot down and hit the Empire State Building, destroying it. The people in the streets started to run and scream as the wall of fire surged forward. Marty was still in his car, and when he saw the wall of fire he spoke. "Oh, crud." Then a vehicle flew through the air and crashed on his car.

* * *

Whitehouse

the second helicopter was starting to take off when a beam shot down, destroying the Whitehouse, and catching the helicopter in its blast.

* * *

In all three cities, people ran as the wall of fire spread and buildings, and iconic landmarks were destroyed.

* * *

Everyone on air force one nervously sat as the plane started to take off, with the wall of fire just behind it. The plane started to shake from the approaching fire, but everything calmed down as the plane cleared it.

* * *

Angeles

People ran past Jasmine's car as they tried to get away from the fire. Jasmine looked into her mirror to see what they were running from. When she saw what it was, she turned around to get a better look at it. "Oh my gosh, come on Dylan we gotta go!" She said as she got out of the car. "Come on, Boomer!" She opened the back door and started moving stuff to get to Dylan.

She held out her arms for Dylan, and once she had him, she ran into the tunnel. Once Dylan saw what was happing he started to scream. While Jasmine was running, she looked back and saw the fire had entered the tunnel. She then ran to a maintenance door and started kicking it open. She got it open, and a motorcycle hit the side of the door just as they got in.

When they were in, Jasmine shouted out." Boomer!" Boomer heard her and started running down the tunnel and over cars. "Boomer!" boomer jumped through the door just as the fire swept past. Jasmine held onto Boomer and Dylan and hunkered down. Then the lightbulb broke and everything went dark.

* * *

 **I'm not really sure what city the three helicopters were over. If it said it then I missed it.**


	7. July 3

Chapter 6, July 3

* * *

JULY 3

* * *

The statue of liberty is shown laying in the water as the ship's weapon bay doors close over a destroyed new york city.

* * *

Russell Casse is seen driving his RV through a desert when a man on the radio speaks

"Reports are unclear as to the extent of the devastation but from all accounts, Los Angeles, Washington, and New York have been left in ruins" upon hearing the man on the radio, Russell spoke.

"Good Gosh, I been saying it, I been saying it for ten dang years ain't I been saying it, Miguel, ahh I been saying it." Troy got up from his seat and went to speak with his dad.

"Dad I'm sick I don't feel good, pull over man." The RV came to a stop on the side off the road and Troy got out. Miguel followed him out and went to his side as he threw up.

"we're gonna be alright troy, don't worry." Said Miguel, "yeah leave me alone man, I got it" replied Troy. Russell looked out at the distance at a large group of RV's and trailers parked in the desert with more coming. Russel called out to Miguel. "Miguel, look at all that," he said as he motioned at all the Rv's and trailers.

* * *

Air Force One

President Whitmore sat on a couch looking at his daughter as she slept. Conny walked into the room and sat across from him and he spoke. "I could've evacuated the city's hours ago, that's the advantage of being a fighter pilot. In the Afghanistan war, we knew what we had to do, it's just not simple anymore, a lot of people died today, and many didn't,t have to. General Gray walked into the room and President Whitmore stood up and spoke to him. "Any news on my wife yet?"

"The helicopter never made it to Nellis, no radio contact," Said General Gray.

* * *

Los Angeles

Jasmine, Dylan, and Boomer, climbed out of the rubble from the tunnel. They made it out of the ruins of the tunnel and looked at the devastation. Dylan spoke, "what happened mommy?" Jasmine replied.

"I don't know baby"

* * *

El Toro Base

A man in the briefing room spoke. "You men will be the first wave in our counter-attack, our target is to the north, centered above what remains of downtown Los Angeles-." Steve Hiller and Jimmy Wilder were listing to the debrief of the mission when Jimmy spoke. "You scared man?"

"Nope, you?" Steve replied, "nope, hold me!" Jimmy said as he leaned against Steve. "Hey hey hey pay attention!" The man laying out the plan took notice of Steve and Jimmy and spoke to them.

"Something you wanna add to this briefing, Captian Hiller?" "No sir, just a little anxious to get up there and whoop ET's butt that's all." Once Steve said that all the people in the room started to laugh. Then the man spoke again. "You can get your chance, you'll all get your chance, good hunting, dismissed!"

"Let's kick the tires and lit the fires, big daddy!" Jimmy said to Steve. outside, pilots went to their fighter jets to get ready to take off. Steve and Jimmy were all suited up and were heading to their fighters. Jimmy started to speak, "let's bring it home, bring that bad boy home cap, you loose? steve replied, "yes sir, got your victory dance?" "Oh, I got it right heeeeerrrrrrreeeeee yeah!" Hey hey don't get premature on me solder we don't light up till the fat lady sings!"

"I'm all ears brother," said Jimmy. then they both went to their fighters and got in. "You the man!" Jimmy yelled as he pointed his finger at Steve. Steve then pointed at Jimmy. Then all the fighters started to take off.

* * *

Air Force One

President Whitmore walked into a control room and spoke. "All right gentlemen we're on."

A man working the phone called out to General Gray. "General it's Norad!"

Gray walked over and took the phone. "General Gray here" President Whitmore spoke to Nimziki. "AL?

"All satellite, microwave and ground communications with the city's are down" "Whole systems gone" Said General Gray. Then Nimziki continued "from our intelligence, we believe we're looking at a total loss." "How about our boys, where are they?" Asked President Whitmore. General Gray spoke up, "ETA to target, four minutes"

* * *

The spaceship over Los Angeles

All the dragons in the ship were celebrating the attack that happened a few hours ago. Scar stepped up to the bridge to speak to the ship over the P.A system. "Attention crew, I know how happy we are over our successful first strike, but we have to get a hold of our selves, we still have a whole world to destroy, we can celebrate once the scavengers are extinct." All of a sudden his communication device started to vibrate. He answered it and found Dray, and Thane on the other end

Dray was the first to speak. "Hey Scar, the attack was a success, the city under us is destroyed!"

Then Thane spoke. "How did things go on your end?" "It was the same here, we destroyed the city and-." Suddenly a sandwing working the sensors shouted out.

"There is a large squadron of ships heading our way, contact in four minutes!" "Dray, Thane, I gotta go!" Scar said as he hung up and ran over to the sensor station.  
"How many are there?" He asked, the sandwing replied. "Dozens sir and they're heading straight for us!"

General Tide went over to the P.A and spoke. "All crew prepare for battle, there are enemy ships heading straight for us. All fighters head to the launch bay and get ready to fight!" Scar went over to Tide and spoke. "I'm heading out there with them, be back once all the scavenger ships are destroyed."

* * *

The fighter jets over Los Angeles

Steve looked down at the ruins of the city and spoke. "I shouldn't have left her."

Jimmy spoke trying to comfort him "Don't worry about it big man, I'm sure she got out of here before it happened. Or as the good reverend would say, why we're on this particular mission we'll never know, but I do know here today, that the black knights, will emerge victorious, once again."

"Amen man," said another pilot. "Amen reverend," said Steve.

The fighters cleared the clouds and the ship came into view. Jimmy spoke, "good gosh." "Lock and load!" Said, Steve, as he put on his face mask

* * *

Air Force One

"Roger that, Los Angeles tax squadron has Amran missiles locked on target." said one man

"Washington and New York squadrons are reporting lock on"

"Fire at will." Said General Gray, the order was repeated by two other men.

* * *

The fighter jets over Los Angeles

Steve spoke to the other pilots. "Knights we are red and free, knight one, fox three!"

The other pilots fired their missiles. "Knight three, fox three."

"Knight seven, fox three."

* * *

Air Force One

"Missiles have been fired." Said a man, everyone watched as the missiles approached the ship. But before they could hit a shield stopped them."

"Are they not getting through? Asked Mister Nimziki, "no sir not one," said the man from before.

* * *

The fighter jets over Los Angeles

"Command, knight one, command, knight one, switching to sidewinders moving in." Said, Steve, "knight three, one, fifty, knight's weapons one, two, zero, knight seven, one, two, zero. Knight one, sweet lock, fo, fox two."

"Knight seven, fox two"

"Come on come on," Jimmy said as the missiles went towards the ship but were blocked again. "They must have some kind of protective shield over that hull. Knight's pull up pull up!" Steve said as they got close to the ship. "Knight three, pull up!" Steve said to one of the pilots.

"Complet failure in the staff!" Said the pilot. "Pull up!" Steve said again. But the pilot couldn't pull up and crashed into the shield and exploded.

* * *

The spaceship over Los Angeles

Scar stood in the launch bay as they were about ready to go out. Scar yelled out to all the other fighters. "All right everyone, let's go out there and teach those scavengers a lesson!"

* * *

The fighter jets over Los Angeles

As the fighter jets flew up along the ship, the dragons came out of the ship bay doors. Jimmy saw the dragons and spoke. "Uh is it just me, or do those kinda look like-?"

"DRAGONS!" Said one of the pilots as he saw some breath fire. "Mo through Mo through!" Said, Steve, as they approached the dragons coming out of the ship from below.

"There's too many of em!" Said one of the pilots right before his ship crashed into a dragon.

* * *

Air Force One

"We got another one sir." Said a man as another ship was lost.

* * *

The fighter jets over Los Angeles

A mudwing with a blaster in its front claws shot at Steve's jet. "Oh no, you did NOT shot that green crud at me!"

"I got you covered big daddy," Jimmy said as he fired a missile at the dragon following Steve. The missile was stopped by a shield. "Dang they got shields too!" Steve looked at a dragon and saw that it was wearing something on it's back. All over the place, dragons were shooting the fighter jets out of the sky. "Move knights move," said Steve. "Jeez" said Jimmy.

* * *

Air Force One

A man in the room spoke. "We got another one sir, two more just went down, their dropping like flies, we're losing em!"

"Alright, get em out of there!" Said, President Whitmore, "alright squadron leaders retreat to fall back position, abort mission, abort mission right away, do you copy, do you copy!" Said the man.

* * *

The fighter jets over Los Angeles

"Alright I think we're gonna have to make a run for this one here, let's get low, let's get fast!" Said Steve.

Jimmy replied, "I got you, big daddy, let's get em!" Scar saw two jets flying away so he and an icewing went after them. "Watch the deck," Steve said as they got close to the ground.

* * *

Air Force One

lots of people were talking at once as they tried to communicate with the pilots. "This isn't happing fast enough GET EM OUT OF THERE!" Shouted President Whitmore.  
All of a sudden communication with the pilots was lost.

"What happened to the monitor where's the picture?" Asked one man.

"We've lost the satellite," said another man.

* * *

Steve and Jimmy's fighter jets

Scar and the icewing chased Steve and Jimmy out into the desert ."We've got two on our six Jimmy, shackle." Said, Steve,

"Roger" replied Jimmy. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, move, move, move," Steve said frantically as the two dragons shot at them. "Gonna be like white on rice big daddy!" "Alright, Jimmy they ain't got none for us lets push it, gotta go, gotta go!" "I can't shake em, I can't shake it." "Yes you can just the way I showed you  
let's go!" "Check me out B.D I'ma try something." Said Jimmy.

"You don't do nothing stupid over there!" said Steve, "You know me." Replied Jimmy, "that's what I'm talking about!" Then Jimmy started to bank up and Steve spoke.  
"Jimmy- Jimmy, what are you doing you can't bank at that speed!" The icewing was able to get closer to Jimmy's jet. "Jimmy he's closing on you!" Jimmy couldn't breathe and he ripped his mask off. "Put your mask back on, that's an order marine!" Said Steve.

"I can't breathe!" Said Jimmy. The icewing started shooting at Jimmy's jet. "Jimmy!" shouted Steve, the icewing shot at Jimmy again. "JIMMY!" Then the shots hit Jimmy's jet and it blew up. "JIMMY NO!" Shouted Steve.

* * *

El Toro Base

"That's affirmative we have incoming!" Said a man at El Toro.

"Let me have it, son!" Said another man.

"You got it!" Said a third man as he gave him his chair. "Friendly, Sargent!" "I don't think so." Said the first man. The second man looked outside and the cigar in his mouth fell as he saw ton's of dragons coming toward the base. People outside ran as the dragons attacked the base.

* * *

Steves Fighter jet

Steve flew into a canyon as Scar was still after him, but he had lost the ice wing. "Come on and get me, come and get me!" Steve said taunting him. Scar kept shooting at Steve, but he dodged the shots. "What are you shoot'en at? Where you at baby, come on, come on!" Steve was flying low through the canyon with Scar hot on his tail. "Oh, you can't hit nothing!" The fuel gauge in the jet started to beep telling him he was low. A gap in the canyon wall was coming up, so Steve turned sideways and flew through it.

Scar followed Steve through the gap and continued after him. Scar kept shooting and he hit a rock formation causing it to fall in front of Steve. "Woah low bridge, Woow," Steve said as he flew under it. Steve was reaching the edge of the canyon and the fuel level was critical. "See if you can fly undercover," Steve said as he released a parachute and it fell back on Scar. "Ha-ha hope you got airbag," Steve said right before he ejected from his jet and it crashed into the canyon wall. "WOOO!"

* * *

Scar's POV

Scar was hot on the tail of the scavenger ship. He had shot the supports of a rock pillar out hoping it would take out the ship, but the scavenger evaded it. No matter how hard he tried he could not hit the ship. "Come on, stay still so I can shoot you!" All of a sudden a piece of fabric came out of the ship and it flew onto him impairing his vision. "What the-what is this?" He heard an explosion and once he got the fabric off, he saw that he was about to crash into the canyon wall.

He tried to fly up, but he wound up hitting the top of the canyon wall HARD and went soaring over the ground. He hit the ground a couple more times as he skidded along the surface. When he stopped. he was so weak he could barely move and just laid there.

* * *

Steve's POV

Steve's parachute hit the ground. "Arghhh, urhhh ah-ah-ah-ah urhhha." Steve looked at the dragon on the ground and spoke. "Son of a gun," he got up and started yelling. "Uhh, arghhhh, that's right, that's right!" Steve tried to walk but he was still hooked up to his parachute. "Get off of me!" Then Steve started yelling as he walked toward the downed dragon. "That's what you get, ha-ha, look at you, you all banged up, who's the man, huh, who's the man."

"Wait till I get another plane, I'm lining all your friends up, right beside you!" He then walked over to the dragon. "Where you at huh, huh, where you at, you seem pretty out of it to me!" He walked over to the dragons head and looked at it. The dragon noticed him and tried to move and get him. But Steve grabbed a large rock and threw it at the dragon's head, knocking it out. "Welcome to earth," he said. Then he sat down and put a cigar in his mouth and spoke. "Now that's what I call a close encounter." Steve thought about how he was going to move the dragon, then he saw a lot with vechicels in it out in the distance and he could see a semi-truck, and he spoke. "Well, that's convenient."


	8. Area 51

Chapter 7, Area 51

* * *

Los Angeles

Jasmine, Dylan, and Boomer made their way through the remains of the city. Jasmine saw something and spoke to Dylan. "Baby stay fight here, stay right here with boomer." She then ran over to a big truck and got in to see if it would work. While she was doing that Dylan started playing with some toys he found. Back in the truck, Jasmine was trying to find some keys. "Keys come on, keys," she pulled down the visor and found them. "Yes, come on baby, come on, come on," she put the keys in hoping it would work, then the truck roared to life. "Yes!"

* * *

Russell's RV

Miguel ran to his dad's RV. as he passed one of the RVs a man on the radio spoke.

"Numerous reports indicate that this battle has repeated itself all over the world with the exact same results." Miguel ran into his dad's RV and saw he was in the back talking to Troy.

"See Troy, you're feeling better already." Russell looked as Miguel ran into the RV and spoke.

"Everybody's packing up they're leaving, it said there's a spaceship headed this way." Russell replied, "we better leave too don't ya think?"

* * *

Air Force One

David sat in a chair with a barf bag and his dad spoke.

"It's Air Force One, for crying out loud, still he gets sick."

"Oh boy, I don't feel so good," David replied, then his dad spoke again. "Look at me huh, like a rock, could be bad weather could be good weather doesn't matter, we could go up we could go down, we could go back we could go forward, we could go side to side." He said not realizing he was making David queasy, who then acted like he had to barf and ran for the bathroom. "What'd I say." When David ran out of the room Conny came in.

"Still gets airsick huh." She asked as she sat down. "Yeah," he replied, then Conny spoke up again. "Julius with all of this I uh, I didn't get a chance to thank you two."  
"All he could think of was getting to you, there's still love there I think." Love was never a problem." "All ya need is love, John Lennon, smart man, shot in the back, very sad."

Meanwhile, David was walking in the plane and General Gray could be heard talking nearby.

" Reports are coming in from all over that these aliens are looking more and more like dragons. We've moved as many of our forces away from our bases as possible, but we've already sustained heavy losses."

"I spoke with the joint chiefs when they arrived at NORAD, they agree we must launch a counter-offensive with a full nuclear strike." Said Mister Nimziki.

President Whitmore spoke."Over American soil, your saying at this point we should sacrifice more innocent American civilians is that right?" "Sir if we don't strike soon there may not be much of an America left to defend!" A man walked into the room and spoke.

"Sir, they've taken out NORAD." "What?" asked General Gray, the man responded. "It's gone, sir" "my gosh, the Vice President, joint chiefs." Mister Nimziki spoke up,  
"MR President, we must launch, a delay now would be more costly than when you waited to evacuate the cities!"

David interrupted, "no no, your not gonna launch nuclear weapons, your gonna kill them AND us at the same time!" Conny went over to David and tried to get him to calm down. "If we fire nuke's-." "Sir may I remind you that you are a guest here." Said General Gray, then David continued. "-Then everybody else who's got em is gonna fire em, and you know what that mean's fallout, you have your nuclear winter, it's the end of life as we know it!" David spoke to Conny, "do you hear what they're talking about, don't even think about it," "I know, I know, you have to go." She said, "I don't have to go, it can't be allowed!" He said to her.

"Shut up, Captain "get him out of here!" Mister Nimziki shouted. Julius walked into the room and yelled. "Hey hey, don't tell him to shut up!" Everyone stopped and looked at Julius, then he continued. "You'd all be dead now if it wasn't for my David, none of you did anything to prevent this!" Then General Gray spoke, "there was nothing we could do, we were totally unprepared for this." "Arghhh," Julius said, dismissing Grays statement. "Don't give me unprepared!"

"Come on, Julius," Conny said to him, then Julius continued. "It was what in the 19-what 50s, uh whatever you had that uh spaceship." David spoke up, "dad, no dad-" Julius kept on talking. "Yeah, that thing that you found in New Mexico, what was it?" David spoke to his dad again. "Dad, not, not a spaceship." Julius then continued his speech.

"Was the ros- Roswell, New Mexico, yeah, no, you had the spaceship, and you had the bodies, they were all locked up in a bunker, Where was that, David?" Julius turned and asked Conny. "I don't know she replied, "area, 51, right, area, 51, you knew then, and you did nothing." President Whitmore stood up and spoke. "Sir, regardless of what you may have read in the tabloids, there have never been any spacecraft recovered by our government. take my word for it there's no area, 51, there's no recovered spaceship." He said as he and Conny started to walk Julius out of the room.

Mister Nimziki spoke, "uh, excuse me, MR President." They all stopped and looked at him. "That's not, entirely, accurate." General Gray turned his head to Nimziki and raised his eyebrow. "what, which part?" David asked.

* * *

Los Angeles

Jasmine drove the truck through a pile of debris down a burning street in the ruins of Los Angeles. "Hold on everybody, hold on!" She yelled to a bunch of survivors she had picked up. Some were in better condition than others. "Sorry." She said as she hit a car. A while later Jasmine brought the truck to a stop in a clearing when she saw a crashed helicopter and people on the ground. "Can you give me a hand?" She asked a man in the back.

"Yeah, sure," he replied. they walked over to a man on the ground. "Gosh," Jasmine said to herself, right before she knelt down to check his pulse but didn't find one.  
Boomer ran over to a woman next to the helicopter and started barking. Jasmine and the man looked and saw the woman(Marilyn Whitmore) was still alive. They ran over and Jasmine spoke. "Ok, ok lets- let's get this off ." "Here let me help you." Said the man as they pulled a sheet of metal off Marilyn. Jasmine went over to her and started checking her for injuries.

"She's hurt pretty badly." Said the man.

* * *

The Desert

Steve had chained Scar up to the semi and was dragging him through the desert. The AC in the truck was shot, so Steve had to drive in the heat. Steve was talking to himself and Scar as he drove. "Ya know, this was supposed to be my weekend off, but nooo, you got me out here dragging your heavy butt through the burning desert with-." All of a sudden the truck started to act up and the engine started to sputter and broke down. "No, no, no, no, come on don't do this, work!" He said as he tried to turn the truck back on, but it wouldn't.

Steve got out of the truck and paced back and forth. Then he walked to the back of the truck where Scar was and spoke. "You gotta come down here with a attitude, acting all big and bad." Steve then picked up an odd scent. "And what the heck is that smell!" Steve yelled right before he went over to Scar's side and started kicking him. "I could'a been at a barbeque, but I ain't mad, it's all right, daddy's all right." Steve looked out to the distance and he could see a ton of RV's and trailers coming his way and he started to wave them down. "Hey, hey, hey, hey!"

Russell was driving his RV when he saw a man waving them down. Once they started slowing down, Russell noticed the tail of a dragon sticking out from behind a semi.  
"Is that a dragon?" He put it out of his mind as he pulled up next to the man. "You need a lift solder?" He asked, then Steve replied. "When I flew overhead I saw a base not too far from here." Russell looked at his map then spoke. "It ain't on the map." "Trust me it's there."

Russell looked at the dragon and couldn't help but ask. "Don't mind me asking but, is that a dragon?" He asked pointing at it. "Long story," Steve replied.

* * *

SECRET MILITARY INSTALLATION  
CODE NAME: AREA 51 - NEVADA

Air Force One touched down on the runway to area 51. Major Mitchell entered the hanger and walked to the hanger bay doors. People outside saluted the President as he, his Daughter, General Gray, Mister Nimziki, Conny, David, and Julius went to the hanger. Major Mitchell saluted to President Whitmore and General Gray and they saluted back. Major Mithcell spoke, MR President, General, welcome to area 51, please follow me."

A few minutes later they all stepped out of an elevator into a small room, that connected to another room that was down a ramp behind a set of glass doors. Major Mitchell spoke, we are now twenty-four floors beneath the surface, and uh, here's our main research facility." He said pointing to the other room.

"Let's see it," said President Whitmore. Mitchell responded, "I'm sorry sir it's a clean room, have to keep it static free, if you all go to decontamination." "Open the door!"  
President Whitmore said in a commanding tone. "Yes sir," said Major Mitchell, then he put his keycard into an access panel by the door and typed in a code. They all walked down the ramp and entered a room full of dragon technology and people in white scrubs.

President Whitmore spoke, "my gosh, why the heck wasn't I told about this place?"

Mister Nimziki responded, "two word's MR President, plausible deniability." as they walked, they looked at everything they passed, "I don't understand, where does all this come from, how do you get funding for something like this?" President Whitmore asked.

Julius answered his question, " well you don't actually think they spend twenty thousand dollars on a hammer, thirty thousand dollars on a toilet seat do ya?" President Whitmore and General Gray both turned and looked at Julius. Major Mitchell spoke, "MR President, this is DR Okun, he's been heading up the research department on this project the last fifteen years." He said as a man in a lab coat walked up to them. "How do you do." President Whitmore said as he walked up and shook his hand.

Dr Okun spoke, "MR President, wow ha, this, what a pleasure, as you can imagine they-they don't let us out much." "I can understand that." Replied President Whitmore, then DR Okun continued. "Well haa, guess you'd like to see the big tamale huh, follow me." They all followed DR Okun up a ramp into a small room with a big metal door. A man went and entered a code. And the metal door lowered to reveal a large room with a dragon ship in the middle of it.

They all walked into the room where people were working on consoles and on the ship. "She's a beaut ain't she." Said, DR Okun, as they all looked at the ship, then he continued. "Heh, as you can see from the repairs, we've been trying to put her back together since the late 1960's." Then President Whitmore spoke, "don't tell me you've had this for over sixty years and you don't know anything about em." DR Okun responded, "oh heck no, no, no, no, no, no, we know ton's about em."

"I'll be right back," David said to Conny, right before he walked over to the ship. DR Okun kept speaking, "but-but the neatest stuff- the neatest stuff has only happened in the last few days. See we can't duplicate their type of power so we've never been able to experiment, but since these guys started showing up, all the little gizmos inside turned on. Haahaa, the last twenty-four hours have been really exciting." "Exciting!" President Whitmore said in a raised voice. "People are dying out there, I don't think exciting is a word I'd choose to describe it!"

David spoke, "you guys are hoping to fly this thing, huh." Then President Whitmore spoke again, "you said you can repair their technology, can you tell us anything useful about em?" "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, we know of several different breeds. Well uh, I mean, their not all that dissimilar from us, breathes oxygen, comparable tolerances to heat, cold, for a couple breeds it's one-sided. Probably why they're interested in our planet." Then the look on his face changed and he spoke. Hey, hey, you guys wanna see em."

They all walked through a circular door into a high-grade room. DR Okun walked ahead of everyone else and spoke. "Uh, this is-this is the vault, or as some of us have come to call it, the freak show, haaahaa." He then entered a code and a big metal wall lifted up revealing three large tanks. In the tanks were three dragons, one tan, one white, and one black. "Now we had our own names for them, but when they started showing up, we've been able to access their database. We haven't found much, but we did learn what they call themselves."

He brought out a tablet and used it as a reference point. "They call this one an, icewing." Dr Okun said pointing at the white dragon, then he pointed at the tan and the black ones. "And this is a sandwing and a nightwing, the names of all the breeds end in, wing, from what we can tell." He pointed at the Nightwing, "This one proved to be aggressive, so we had to use force to bring it here. We always kept it secure, but whenever it could see someone, it always said the word 'scavenger' usually with hostility in its voice. We're assuming that's what they call humans, and that they have some bone to pick with us."

"It's gotta make you wonder what we did to deserve this." Said David, DR Okun responded, "we tried to ask the dragon that, but we could never get anything out of him." President Whitmore walked up to the tanks and spoke. "It's an organic life form, can they be killed?"He asked turning to look at DR Okun, "their bodies are just as frail as ours." He said, then he pointed at the sandwing and the icewing. "These two died in the crash, this one a few weeks later." He said indicating at the nightwing,  
"Ya just have to get through their technology, which is, I'm sorry to say, far more advanced."

President Whitmore spoke to David, "David, you unlocked part of their technology, you cracked the code." Then David replied, "oh, no, no, all I did was stumble into their, um, signal, I don't know how, uh, helpful I can be." "Why don't you show em what you've discovered so far, figure out what they haven't thought of yet, we'll see if you're as smart we all HOPE you are."

As President Whitmore left, DR Okun looked at David and spoke. "What code?"


	9. Nuke Em

Chapter 8, Nuke Em

* * *

Dray's POV

Dray sat in his room thinking about what could have happened. Just a little while ago, General Tide had informed Dray that Commander Scar had gone missing after the attack on the Zeena. He ran all the possible scenarios through his head, did he get lost chasing after a scavenger ship. Did he get beaten somehow? As he thought, he started rubbing his claw over the device implanted in his head. All high-ranking officers in the Pyrrhian army had implants in their head that allowed instant access to an extensive library of data. If they knew it, he could access it.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Dray started to cross his room to answer it. His room was a half circle, his bed was set along the flat wall with a bathroom off to the left and the door to the right. His room was furnished with a table in the center, a desk next to his bed, and there was a large window that allowed an amazing view of the outside.

Dray opened the door to see Thane was standing there. "Hey Thane, do you need something?" He asked, then Thane replied."I wanted to see you, you've been couped in this room for several hours now." Dray acted surprised at Thane's statement and spoke. "Really, a few hours, has it been that long?"

"yeah, it has, what's bothering you?" Thane asked, "I haven't been able to figure out what happened to Scar? He's one of the best, he wouldn't just go missing, where is he?"

"Dray relax I'm sure he's fine, what do you think he crashed because he followed a scavenger through a canyon and he got blindsided which caused him to crash, and the scavenger is now using one of their vehicles to pull him to one of their bases?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

Outside of AREA 51

Two men were stationed at a security gate outside of the base when one of the men looked and saw lots of RVs and trailers driving up. The truck Steve was riding on drove up to the gate and Steve spoke.

"Captin Steven Hiller, United States Marine Corp," he said before he saluted to the men. One of the men at the gate spoke.

"I'm sorry Captin, this is a restricted area, I can't let you pass without clearance."

"Ok, come here," Steve said to the men as he got down and walked over to something trailing one of the RV's with a tarp on top of it. "You wanna see my clearance?" He then reached down and lifted the tarp to reveal the head of a dragon. Both men jumped back in shock and one of them gasped. "Maybe I'll just leave this here with you?

The man at the gate spoke to two armed guards."Let em pass-let em pass!" "Get the heck out of the way!" Steve said to the guards as they moved and the band of RVs and trailers started to move again. As the truck with Steve drove away one of the men at the gate spoke to the other. "Did you see that?"

* * *

AREA 51

DR Okun came running out of a door into a hanger where they were dragging in Scar. "Oh boy, oh boy" He ran over to Steve and spoke, "How long has it been unconscious?" Steve replied, "about three hours!" "Let's get him into containment stat!" DR Okun shouted.

Within the base

The main control room of the base had a large table in the middle with people sitting around it. General Gray was in the control room as he spoke to Mister Nimziki. "As the former head of the CIA, you knew about this place, when were you planning on informing the rest of us?" Mister Nimziki responded, "it had been deemed classified."

"You should have told us about this when they first arrived. You should've us before we launched a counterattack that cost us the lives of hundreds of American pilots!"

"there's no way that we could've known that our fighters would have been that ineffective against their attackers!"

Just then President Whitmore and a bunch of other men walked into the room. Mister Nimziki addressed him, "MR President"

A man walking with President Whitmore spoke. "The little bit of information we have comes directly to this room MR President." The President walked around the table and walked up to a screen that showed the United States, Canada, and Mexico, and spoke.

"Atlanta, Chicago, and Philadelphia, destroyed." As the President stared at the screen General Gray spoke up. "We've learned that nato, and western installations, were the first to be taken out, then we were hit, they knew exactly WHERE and HOW to hit us." The President walked around the table as General Gray spoke, then once he stopped, President Whitmore asked him a question."And our forces?"

"We're down to fifteen percent, if you calculate the time it takes to destroy a city and move on, we're looking at the WORLDWIDE destruction, of every major city, in the next thirty-six hours."

President Whitmore walked up to a clear wall that showed the movements of the dragon ships and spoke. "We're being exterminated."

Major Mitchell walked into the room with Steve and addressed the President. "MR President, this is Captin Steven Hiller." President greeted Steve and shook his hand, and Steve returned the greeting. "Well done!" President Whitmore said, then he looked at Major Mitchell and continued. "Where is it now?" Major Mitchell replied, "we have it isolated down in the containment lab sir." President Whitmore turned to face the others and spoke. "I'd like to go see it" Steve walked up to General Gray as the others left and spoke.

"General, I'm really anxious to get back to El Toro." After a few seconds, General Gray spoke. "Hasn't anyone told you, El Toro has been completely destroyed." Then after a moment, General Gray walked off as Steve stood there in shock.

* * *

Ruins of El Toro Base

It was getting dark out as a big red truck drove up to the gate of El Toro and Jasmine and a few other people got out. Jasmine walked past a burning sign and went over to the fence, she held onto it as she was on the verge of crying.

A little while later, everyone had moved into a destroyed warehouse, all kinds of debris lay scattered on the floor, two men sat on a bunch of tires next to a fire. One of them spoke.

"We were lucky" the other man let out a chuckle and the first man continued. "Today was the first time I used the subway, thank goodness for the Metrorail." Jasmine came over and set down a box of supplies next to them and spoke.

"These should last us awhile." Marilyn Whitmore sat propped up against some bags and tried reaching for a cup sitting on a suitcase. But Jasmine came over to help. "Don't move I'll get it for ya, stay still." She said as she handed her the cup.

Marilyn looked over at Dylan as he sat with Boomer with a toy in his hand and spoke. "He's your son?"

"He's my angel," Jasmine replied,

"was his father stationed here?" Marilyn asked.

"Nah, he uh-he wasn't his father, but I was kinda hoping he wanted the job though," Jasmine said,

"so what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a dancer."

"ballet."

"hah no, exotic"

"Oh, sorry"

"Don't be, I'm not, it's good money, besides, my baby's worth it." Jasmine said as she looked over at Dylan, "Dylan, come here." She called over to him. "I want you to meet the First Lady." Dylan came over and sat in his mother's lap. "Hello," Marilyn said to Dylan.

"Hi," Dylan said back to her. Marilyn looked at Jasmine and spoke. "I didn't know that you'd recognized me," Jasmine replied, "well I didn't wanna say nothing, I voted for the other guy." Marilyn looked at Jasmine and let out a big smile.

* * *

AREA 51

Containment Lab

In a lab filled with lots of equipment. DR Okun and a few other people were getting ready to take a look at the dragon. Dr. Okun spoke, "all right, life support monitors recording."

One of the men in the room responded to comment. "So if we screw up its all recorded." DR. Okun spoke as everyone got ready. "Ok, come on, come on, come on, the sensors detected a metal object near the dragon's left temple let's check it out." Taking a knife, they surgically cut the area where the object was. "Put the spreader right here, right along the incision, microprobe thingamajig goes right here," said as they started to get into the dragon's head.

"Right there, good, alright now spread it, very very gently, let me get in." They slowly spread the flesh around the device until it was visible. It was a small device with a shiny black sheen to it. "gentle, gentle, that's it." Once they could see the device, took his knife and prodded it. "It's right in-." Only for it to suddenly start sparking and send everybody jumping back. DR. Okun chuckled then spoke. "Alright, ok, let's proceed, now comes the uh- the really icky part, let's get this device out of there. Uh, oh boy, this is one smelly, disgusting-."

* * *

Scars POV

Scar felt a pain in his head. He heard voices all around him as they did stuff to him. He slowly started to move his claw, and once he did he heard someone speak. "Doesn't look alive does it?"

Then he heard another voice."The arm is moving." Scar opened his eyes to see a scavenger in front of him with a knife. He wished he could cause the scavenger pain, and somehow, it happened. The scavenger started screaming and clutching its head. He started to get up as the scavenger writhed around crashing into things. The other scavengers tried to help the first one as it screamed yelling."Get it out!"

Scar broke the restraints holding him down and got up, glaring at the scavengers. They started to scatter as a heavy cloud started filling the room, trying to find a way out, but they couldn't escape, and he went in for the kill.

* * *

The Vault  
View to the Containment Lab

President Whitmore, General Gray, Major Mitchell, Mister Zimziki, and a few other men walked through the door into the Vault. Once they got inside they saw the view to the containment lab was obscured by a thick cloud.

Major Mitchell walked up to an intercom device and spoke. " !" All of them stood there as nothing happened.

President Whitmore started to walk up to the glass. Suddenly slammed against the glass, and a voice spoke. "Release me."

"Open the door, get him out of there!" Major Mitchell said to a man in the room. Then General Gray spoke, "no, wait!" Then they all looked back and saw that a clawed hand was holding on to. After a moment the cloud parted to reveal the dragon they had captured. After a few seconds, the dragon spoke. "Release me, now, NOW!

President Whitmore stepped forward and spoke. "I know there is much we can learn from each other, if we can negotiate a truce, we can find a way to coexist, can there be a peace between us?" The dragon growled, then spoke, "peace, no peace!" President Whitmore looked to the others than spoke again. "What is it you want us to do?"

"DIE!" It said, then all of a sudden President Whitmore started to writhe in pain as the dragon messed with his head. "DIE!"

* * *

Scars Mind

President Whitmore suddenly found himself in a big black void. "Where am I?" He said to himself.

Then a voice penetrated the silence. "I think we're in my mind." President Whitmore quickly turned around to face the dragon. "How are you doing this?" President Whitmore asked, then the dragon replied. "I'm not really sure, those scavengers of yours were messing with the device in my head, this must be a side effect."

"Why are you doing this, what did we do to you?"

"You scavengers deserve everything we do to you after what you did!"

"What DID we do?" President Whitmore asked, the dragon let a growl escape it's throat then spoke. "When sandwing queen Daybreak found your world, she came across your species and enslaved them. A hundred years later, when Daybreak and the other queens were in one place, the scavengers escaped through the thirteen portals her enginers made, and set off an explosion that killed all the queens. From that day forward, we vowed to find every world they escaped to, destroy them, and take them for our selves. we've crossed all of those worlds off our list, except for one."

Suddenly everything started to shake and flicker as the dragon started to collapse.

* * *

The Vault  
(barely any time has passed on the outside)

Everyone rushed up to President Whitmore as he fell to the ground in distress.

General Gray spoke, "MR. President." Then he looked over to Major Mitchell. "Is that glass bullet prove?"

"No sir!" Major Mitchell replied, then Major Mitchell, General Gray, and everyone else with a gun turned toward the glass and started shooting at the dragon, knocking it out. Major Mitchell ran over to DR Okun and checked his pulse.

General Gray spoke to President Whitmore as he recovered. "Are you alright?" President Whitmore replied, "I saw his thoughts, I saw what they're planning to do." He then proceeded to tell then everything Scar told him. "They're moving from world to world, wiping out the human civilization, and taking the planet for themselves, we're the last one."

Major Mitchell pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke. "Get a containment unit down here, let's move this dragon to a more secure containment zone."

After a moment President Whitmore spoke again. "Nuke em, let's nuke the suckers!"

* * *

 **In the movie Major Mitchell shoots the alien in the head, killing it, but I changed what happened here because I'm not done with Scar, I have plans for him**


	10. Gain, loss, and failure

Chapter 9, Gain, loss, and failure

* * *

David opened a mini-fridge and pulled out an ice-tray, but sighed when he saw it was empty. "Just my luck, no ice."

"I take it you've heard." Said a new voice, David turned around to see Conny standing in the doorway. "A toast, to the end of the world," David said as he held up his glass. Conny walked into the room and spoke. "Well he-he didn't come to decision lightly; he didn't have any other choice."

"Yeah, you, still believe in him, yeah."

"Well, he's a good man."

David sat down on a chair in the lounge and spoke. "Better be, you left me for him, or for your career," Conny replied to his statement. "You know it wasn't just my career; it was the biggest opportunity of my life, I wanted my life to make a difference; I wanted my life to mean something." David stood up to her level and spoke to her as opened the fridge back up and took out a bottle of liquor. "And um- I wasn't ambitious enough for you?"

"David, David you could have done anything that you wanted, research, development just-" David quickly spoke up. "Oh, honey I was happy where I was."

"Haven't you ever wanted to be part of something special?" Conny asked David. He slammed the bottle he had down on the windowsill overlooking the dragon ship, causing the contents to spill out a bit, and spoke. "I was part of something special." after a few seconds Conny started to walk out of the room. but stopped and spoke as she leaned against the door frame.

"You know if it makes any difference, I never stopped loving you."

"But that wasn't enough was it," David said. And then conversation ended there as Conny slowly turned around and started to walk away.

* * *

Steve sat against some containers next to the wall when he heard a helicopter coming in. He got up and started to walk to the chopper. He reached it and started to climb into the pilot's seat. A soldier saw him and ran over, he pointed a gun at him as he spoke

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Look I got something I gotta handle I'm just borrowing it," Steve replied. "no your not sir." Said the man as he kept his gun trained on Steve. "Do you really wanna shoot me?" Steve asked him. After a moment the man lowered his gun. "Just tell em I hit you," Steve said as he strapped into the seat. The man stood there and watched as Steve took off in the helicopter.

* * *

Several ships were flying through the air getting ready to attack the target. A man in one of the jets spoke to command through a radio. "Command, this is retail op, squadron is in the air; we are on station and awaiting instructions. A man in the AREA 51 control room replied.

"Roger, break formation, head to targets." The Jets broke their formation and headed to the enemy ships. The man at the control room got up and informed his superiors. "Sir, their breaking formation," President Whitmore was looking at the wall that had the earth's continents when General Gray spoke.

"MR. President, we're initiating sequence codes."

A man spoke in a mic relaying codes. "Verification: ALPHA ZULU six, eight, niner."

President Whitmore walked over to the table and spoke. "Which city will be reached first?"

"Uh, Huston: Texas, ETA, six minutes and counting down." Said a man sitting at the table. "Huston," President Whitmore said as he sat down. General Gray spoke. "The major cities have been deserted; civilian casualties should be down to a minimum."

A tank rolled along a highway into Huston and a man radioed command. "Command, this is neighborhood watch, we are in position, tracking monitors are locked on, we are going to visual recon." The man pulled down the periscope and looked through; words displayed in the scope as he looked. HUSTON GROUND SURVEILLANCE IMAGE  
ENHANCEMENT FALSE SPECTRUM OVERRIDE ENGAGE.

"They have confirmation." Major Mitchel said. "Launch code confirmed: ALPHA ZULU SIX, EIGHT, NINER, standing by." Said the man relaying the codes.

A jet was approaching the dragon ship and one of the men spoke. "Laser targeting, locked on." The man in the control room communicating with the pilot spoke. "We're locked on sir; do you wish to deploy?" President Whitmore said nothing as the jet got closer to the ship. "MR. President if you wish to deploy, the time is now." Said, general Gray. President Whitmore stayed silent and the jet got closer to the ship. Mister Nimziki leaned forward and spoke to President Whitmore, "MR. President." "Deploy." Said, President Whitmore.

The man on the mic spoke. "That's a go: ALPHA ZULU SIX, EIGHT, NINER, deploy." "Here we go." Said one of the men in the jet as he deployed the nuke.

"Birds away." Said Major Mitchell ( I THINK it was Major Mitchell)

The man using the periscope in the tank spoke as watched the nuke as it flew to the ship. "We have visual confirmation on the missile; it's on target, approaching."

"May our children forgive us," President Whitmore said as the nuke approached the ship. The man in the tank kept tracking the nuke. "Five seconds to impact, three...two...one." There was a bright flash as the nuke impacted the ship. Mister Nimziki stood up and shouted in triumph. "OH, YEAH, IT'S A HIT!" The tank shook from the shockwave as debris flew everywhere. "Lock it down, I said lock it down!" Yelled one of the men in the tank.

"Can we confirm that the target was destroyed?" Asked President Whitmore. The man on the mic ran over to a man working at a computer and spoke. "Get the tank commander online, I want confirmation that the target was destroyed."

"Yes, sir." Said the man at the computer. He then proceeded to communicate with the tank." RED ARROW ALPHA NINER SEVEN TWO THREE, can you read." A Garbled voice came over the radio. "Repeat commander you're breaking up." Then the voice on the radio cleared up.

"We have lost visual." Said the voice. The man at the computer spoke again."Roger that, we're looking for confirmation." In the tank, the periscope was brought back down and a man looked through as the system rebooted. The man panned the scope around but saw no sign of the ship. Mister Nimziki spoke. "We got the suckers." People all around the room cheered and clapped as Mister Nimzik continued. "Good job everyone, congratulations."

The man at the computer continued speaking. "Commander do you have visual, I repeat we need 'visual! confirmation, has the target been destroyed?" The man once again looked through the periscope and looked around, the visual was blurry at first but once it cleared up the spaceship came into view. "Negative...target remains, I repeat, target remains." Said the soldier manning the periscope.

President Whitmore stared at the screen then turned around and spoke. "Call the other planes back." "Well other bombers might have more luck so-WE SHOULDN'T JUST GIVE UP ON THIS!" Mister Nimziki objected. "I said call them back." President Whitmore said in a stern voice.

"Abort." Said General Gray. The man with the mic spoke."Alright, abort mission, initiate the abort codes right away, this is an abort, full abort do you read, abort mission right away!"

* * *

Ruins of El Toro Base

Marilyn Whitmore sat against some containers covered up with a blanket while Jasmine sat next to her holding her hand trying to help her. Suddenly a light filled the room as the sound of a helicopter came into existence. Jasmine walked to the front of the hanger doors as the helicopter landed in front. The pilot of the helicopter got out and spoke.

"Jasmine!" She smiled as she realized that it was Steve and ran up to him. They both embraced each other in a hug and then Jasmine pulled away and spoke. "Your late" "Well you know how I like to make an entrance," Steve replied right before they both went into a kiss.

* * *

AREA 51 hospital

Two men opened the door to the medical ward for President Whitmore; as he and his daughter went to see Marilyn.

A doctor walked up to President Whitmore and spoke. "MR. President, your wife is resting comfortably, perhaps if we had gotten to her-" They reached the room where Marilyn was and President Whitmore spoke to Patricia. "Hey, there she is, go on." He watched Patricia run up to her mother and he addressed Marilyn's state. "She doesn't look too good."

Then the doctor continued. "Your wife is bleeding internally MR. President, perhaps if we had gotten to her earlier." President Whitmore interrupted him. "What a minute what are you saying?" Then the doctor continued. "We can't stop the bleeding, if we could- there's nothing we can do for her." Across the room, Patricia spoke to her mom. "We were worried, we didn't know where you were." Conny was in the room and she looked at the President with a solemn face.

President Whitmore slowly started to walk to his wife. Marilyn spoke to Patricia. "You got bigger I think." "I did?" She asked. Then Marilyn continued. "You just keep growing and growing." President Whitmore lowered himself to Patricia's level and spoke to her in a quiet voice. "Hey, can you uh, wait outside for a bit so mom can get a rest.

Patricia nodded and Conny spoke to her and gestured for her to take her hand. "Hey, come on munchkin." Patricia took Conny's hand and waved as she left. After Patric left Marilyn spoke." I'm so sorry that I didn't come home when you asked me to." President Whitmore replied. "Aw no, it's ok. The doctors think that your, gonna be just fine." "Liar." Replied Marilyn. They both started to cry as they hugged each other.

* * *

President Whitmore walked out of the room his wife was in with his hand to his face. People gave him space as he walked over to where his daughter was and sat down next to her. Patricia grabbed her fathers hand and spoke. "Is mommy sleeping now?" He replied. "Yeah, mommy's sleeping." President Whitmore then pulled her into a hug while he was on the verge of crying.

* * *

 **Gain: Steve discovered Jasmine was still alive and vice versa. Loss: President Whitmore got his wife back only to lose her again. Failure: the plan to nuke the dragon ships didn't work.**


	11. A plan unfolding

Chapter 10, A plan unfolding

* * *

JULY 4

* * *

AREA 51

Julius walked down the ramp into the hanger of the dragon ship. He was next to the computers when all of a sudden he heard a large crash. He turned around to see David had come in was knocking things over. Julius shouted out, "DAVID, what the heck are you doing?"

"I'm making a mess argg," David stated. Julius replied. "Yeah, this I can see." Then David continued to speak as he threw and knocked things over. "We gotta burn the rain forest, dump toxic waste, pollute the air and rip up the ozone ahh, cause maybe if we screw this planet up enough." A glass bottle he threw shattered as it hit the ground. "they won't want it anymore." He said as he fell back against a container.

Julius ran up to David as he spoke. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, David, David, don't do this to yourself, listen to me, are you listing to me?" Julius asked as he brought his hand up to David's face. "I'm listening," David said in a weak voice.

"Everyone loses faith at some point in their life," Julius said just as he pulled the bottle of liquor David was about to drink away. "Look at myself, I haven't spoken to god since your mother died." There was a moment of silence then Julius continued. "You know, sometimes, we have to remember what we still have." "Like what?" Asked David, Julius thought for a second trying to come up with an answer, then he spoke. "Well, you still have your health," David started to chuckle.

"Come on, come on, David, David, you need your rest, come on, get off of this freezing concrete floor before you catch cold, come on," David was starting to get up but stopped when he heard his father say something. "What did you just say?" He asked "You mean about faith, well you see a man can live his entire life-" Julius started to say, but was interrupted by David

"No, no, no, after that the other part." "What, what, I don't want you to catch cold," Julius said, David pulled up his sleeve than brought his hand to his forehead as he thought of something and made a grunting sound. "What is that; what's the matter with you?" Julius asked, "David looked at him then spoke. "Genius." "Genius?" Julius asked in confusion.

"My dad, a total genius," David said as he ran to where the computers were and woke up the man sitting there, "Jim, wake up, we got work to do get everybody down here right away."

"What? Said Jim

* * *

Steve walked into the hanger with Jasmine while he carried Dylan. "Look at that," Steve said to Dylan.

"Wow, does that thing really fly in outer space?" Dylan asked, Steve, replied. "It most certainly does." "Sure does look like it," Dylan said as they watched people working.

David was on a ladder that led into the ship when Jim patted the outside of the ship and spoke. "Hey, their here."

Over in front of the ship, Conny and Mister Nimziki stood waiting and Nimziki spoke. "All right, Conny, what's this all about?"

"I have no idea," Conny replied.

David was standing on the platform that held the ship and spoke to Jim. "Get everybody off-the-." He said gesturing to the platform.

"All right everybody, clear the platform, let's go, come on, come on." Before David got off the platform he placed a Coke can on the ship. Walking off the platform, David spoke."Major Mitchell, you have a pistol?"

"What?" Major Mitchell asked. "You got a gun?" David asked again as he ran up the computers. A soldier walked up and handed Major Mitchell a gun. David stood in front of a computer and spoke to Major Mitchell. "See that, uh, Coke can, on top of the dragon craft, think you can shoot that thing off?" Major Mitchell looked at the Coke can and then he looked back, unsure if he should do it. "Sir?"

"Go ahead." Said, President Whitmore. Major Mitchell than aimed his gun at the Coke can and fired. The bullet bounced off the shield and ricocheted around the room; causing people to freak out and duck down and let out cries of alarm. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Shouted Steve, David apologized. "I'm sorry, my fault, my, my fault. That Coke can, was protected by the craft's shield, and we can't penetrating their defenses."

"We know that already, what's your point?" Mister Nimziki said in an annoyed tone. Then David continued. "Right my point is if we can't 'beat! their defenses then we gotta get around them." He said as he typed some keys on the computer. "Major, one more time, any time," David said to Major Mitchell, indicating him to shoot at the can again.

Major Mitchell took aim at the can and fired again, but this time the shield was gone and the bullet met its target.

"How did you do that?" asked General Gray, David answered his question."I gave it a cold." People gave him odd looks then he clarified. "I gave it a virus, computer virus."

"Are you telling us you can send out a signal, that will disable 'all! their shields?" General Gray asked, David, replied."That's right, just like they used our satellites against us; we can use their own signal against them," David said as he walked over to a whiteboard that had a drawing of the earth, the destroyers, and the mothership. "If we plant a virus into 'that! mothership, it's gonna then filter down into all the corresponding ships below." Mister Nimziki spoke up. "I-I'm sorry, I don't understand, just how exactly do we infect the mothership, with this virus?" He said with a hint of skepticism in his voice.

David was silent for a couple seconds then spoke."Well, we're gonna, uh, have to um hmm, fly their craft out of our atmosphere and dock with it." He pointed to a picture of an opening. "We can enter here, ahh as shown in the satellite photos, we then upload the virus. We then set off some kind of explosion, which will disable it, and that will disorient the smaller ships below. And that could buy-I think at least 'some! time, to uh, to take em, take em out, take em down, do your-do your stuff."

"This is ridiculous." Mister Nimziki said once he had heard David's plan. General Gray looked at David and spoke. "How long will their shields be down?" David replied. "Uh, I-I don't know a matter of minutes." In a skeptical voice, Mister Nimziki spoke. "You want us to coordinate a massive worldwide counter strike with a window of 'only! a few minutes?"

"With the shields down that might be possible." Said General Gray, Mister Nimziki kept criticizing the plan. "Oh please, we don't have the manpower, or the resources, to launch that kind of a campaign. Not to mention that this whole cacameme plan is dependant on a machine that 'no-one! in this world is qualified to operate!"

Then Steve stepped up. "I wouldn't say that sir, I've seen these things in action and I'm well aware of their maneuvering capabilities." He then turned to face General Gray. "With your permission General, I'd like the opportunity to try." (I know, I know, in the chapter JULY 3, I didn't say there were any ships in that dogfight, but for the sake of the story, let's pretend I did.)

"That thing is a wreck, crash-landed back in the fifties, we don't even know if it's capable of flying!" Said Mister Nimziki. David started to walk forward and spoke, "Jim uh, remove the clamps." The clamps retracted and the ship started to hover there. "Any questions?" David asked. "Let's do it." Said, President Whitmore.

(Again, I 'think! it was Major Mitchell spoke.) "Alright you heard the President, let's get this thing prepped and ready to fly!" President Whitmore walked up to Steve and spoke. "Good luck, pilot," Steve replied. "Thank you, MR. President."

Julius was standing next to David and he spoke. "A virus?" David nodded his head and replied. "Your idea...that's right." David walked up to Steve and stood next to him and spoke. "You really think you can fly that thing?" He asked. "You really think you can do all that 'bull! you just said," Steve replied.

* * *

President Whitmore, Conny, General Gray, and Mister Nimziki were walking down the hall that connected to the hanger when Mister Nimziki spoke. "I understand you are upset over the death of your wife, but that's no excuse for making 'another! fatal mistake." After saying that President Whitmore grabbed Mister Nimziki on his sides, pushed him into a rack, and spoke.

"No, the only mistake I ever made was to appoint a sniveling little weasel like you secretary of defense." Mister Nimziki tried to defend himself. "I don't think you understand-." But President Whitmore interrupted him. "However, that is one mistake I am thankful to say that I don't have to live with." Mister Nimziki tried to defend himself again. "Mr. President, please-." But President Whitmore interrupted him again. "Mister Nimziki, your fired."

President Whitmore turned around and spoke to General Gray. "Let's organize every plane we can find, and get us some gosh dang pilots to fly em." General Gray replied. "Yes, sir."

As they were walking away Mister Nimziki spoke. "He 'can't! do that."

"Well he just, uh 'did!" Conny said proving him wrong.

* * *

IRAQI DESERT

Three men stood around a table looking at a map when one of them spoke." Command is attempting to compile a list of casualties and losses, but information is sketchy at best."

Another man looked at the map and spoke."Well, we know we've lost the Belgian contingent in the Sinai, there's a strong possibility there may be more reinforcements hiding in the golded straits."

A man speaking a foreign language walked up to the tent the three men were in and spoke. "What the heck is he saying?" Asked the second man. The first man replied. "It seems their getting a signal, old morse code."

The four men walked across the makeshift camp. Passing soldiers from different nations as they did. They reached the tent where the signal was coming from and the first man spoke. "It's from the Americans, they want to organize a counter offense." The second man spoke. "It's about bloody time, what do they plan to do?"

* * *

The rain was pouring down onto a group of fighter jets while a building(can't tell if it's a church or not) stood in the background. Inside a group of people speaking a foreign language were receiving the signal. One of them spoke."They claim to be able to bring down their shields."

A man sitting across from him spoke. "When do they want to attack?"

* * *

A Man passed another man a clipboard with a piece of paper on it, and in Japanese/Asian(I think) the man spoke. "The attack begins in five hours."

* * *

AREA 51  
Control room

General Gray spoke. "We have confirmed reports, of combat-ready divisions, in Europe, Middle East, and Asia."

Standing next to him was President Whitmore who then spoke. "That's impressive, considering it's all being done with uh-."

"Morse code." Said General Gray finishing his sentence. President Whitmore asked about the forces on base. "And our forces here?" General Gray replied. "We have sufficient aircraft for the battle plan but-."

"But what?" President Whitmore asked as Conny walked up and handed him a piece of paper. General Gray continued. "Pilots are, coming up short."

"Well then find em." Said, President Whitmore,

* * *

 **I wasn't sure what languages they were speaking, I had a few ideas but I wasn't '100! positive. I thought the first man might have been speaking Arabic, and I felt that the next group was German and that the last one was either Japanese/Asian, but I wasn't positive so I found a workaround.**


	12. we will not go quietly into the night

Chapter 11, We Will Not Go Quietly Into The Night

* * *

AREA 51

Miguel and Troy were sitting outside watching the news on a small tv.

"Ham radio operators from New York to Japan trade rumors of military forces in hiding; unwilling to reveal themselves out of fear of annihilation." Russell stood off a ways behind them drinking whiskey. But was interrupted from his thoughts when Major Mitchell climbed onto the back of a truck and spoke over a megaphone.

"What we're planing at this time is to launch a counter-offensive, however with our depleted manpower we're asking that anyone with any flight experience come forward; military training is preferable, but anyone who can fly a plane would be, useful."

Walking towards the truck Russell calls out. "I fly, I'm pilot." Mitchell turns and looks in Russell direction.

* * *

Later, Major Mitchell, Russell Casse, and a bunch of other pilots are in a hanger bay next to a fighter jet.

"Alright guys, listen up." Said a man in the room grabbing the attention of all the pilots. "Alright pay close attention, these F-35s are very different then the jets you piloted before," Major Mitchell began as Miguel walked into the room and handed Russell a cup of coffee.

"It's kinda strong." He said as Russell took the mug. Then Major Mitchell continued. "You'll have to forgive the expression, but you're about to get a crash-course in modern avionics. He turned over to the man next to him and asked him something as Russell took the coffee and spoke. "Keep it coming, keep it, keep it coming."

"Ok, you got it!" Miguel replied as he walked off.

"Alright, listen up before we can begin, we're gonna have to get a little background information on your flight experience, uh...let's start with you." Major Mitchell's gaze fell on Russell. Russell looked up at Major Mitchell, and trying to confirm it he pointed at himself and spoke. "Who me?" Major Mitched nodded yes, and Russell stood up and proceeded to tell them about himself.

"Well, I'm, uh, Russell Casse sir." He said as he saluted. "And uh, after Afgan, I, uh got into, uh, crop-dusting and, uh, I've been doing that ever since. On a, uh, personal note sir, I'd just like to add, that, uh, ever since I was kidnapped by dragons ten years ago I've been dying for some payback, and I, just want you to know that, uh, I won't let you down." He then gave them a thumbs up.

* * *

General Gray spoke to David, and Steve in the hanger for the dragon ship. "You have 'one' tactical nuclear missile, we're loading into this launcher we're installing under the right wing, this is the firing mechanism. "He walked over to a little cube with a keypad and timer on it and pressed a button."We attached to the ships main console."

"Just like the Amram launch pad on a stealth," Steve noted. General Gray replied in a serious voice. "Except the nuke will not detonate on impact; you'll have thirty seconds to get your butt's out of there." Steve and David stood there silently. "Good luck gentlemen," General Gray said before he left. "Thirty seconds," Steve said as David walked over to where Jim was attaching a tubular device to the underside of the ship.

"It was the strongest radio transmitter we could get; it'll tell us when you've uploaded the virus."

"Thirty seconds, don't you think that's cutting it a little too close," Conny asked while David was inspecting the transmitter. "Oh, we're gonna be well on our way back home before we shoot that thing off." He replied. He started to walk away but Conny followed him and spoke. "Why you, David, I don't, I don't understand, why you can't show someone else how to, how to plant the virus, someone who is trained-"

David interrupted her."No, no, something may go wrong, I may have to think quickly, adjust the signal, who knows." He picks up a coke can "Hey, you know how like I'm always trying to, save the planet." He tosses the can into a recycling bin. "Heres my chance." He says right before he walks away. "Now he gets ambitious," Conny says to herself.

* * *

Dylan and Jasmine were in an empty room with chairs set out in rows. And Dylan was helping Jasmine tye up the side of her dress. "It's too tight." He says.

"Well I had to borrow it, let me see," Jasmine says as she inspects the dress. "Ok, oh, I guess that's good enough. So how do I look" She askes Dylan, who that makes a gesture with his hand's which could be taken for 'meh'. "Oh, thank you, you're a lot of help," Jasmine then moves in and gives him a kiss.

The door opened up and Steve walked into the room wearing a suit. "You're late," Jasmine said as he approached them.

"Well you know me," Steve replied as he buttoned up his shirt. "I know, you like to make a big entrance," Jasmine finished for him. She leaned in and started to help him button up his shirt."let me help you." As she was helping him, Steve started to speak to her. "Listen, before we do this I just wanna say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what babe?" Jasmine asked him then made eye contact. "I should have done this a 'long' time ago."

"Do you have the ring?" asked the priest who was at the podium. "Uh, yes sir," Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring in its box. He bent down and handed the ring to Dylan. "Here make yourself useful." And he patted him on the back, earning a response from Dylan."Ow,"

"Witnesses?" The priest asked Steve and Jasmine after they turned to face him. "Uh?" They both said and turned, around and at that moment the door opened and David and Conny walked into the room.

"We got hung up," Conny apologized. "Well, let's get this show on the road." Said the priest as he started the wedding. Dylan pulled off his hat and gave Jasmine the ring. "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here in the site of god, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Any person who can show good cause why these two should not wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." As he was talking, Conny looked over at David, and he looked back.

"Steve, will you take this woman to be your wedded wife? To live together with her in a holy state of matrimony? Will you love her; comfort her, honor her and keep her and in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep yourself only for her, as long as you both shall live?"

David and Conny looked at one another for a few seconds. Then Conny took her hand and reached and started to take Davids hand into hers. And after a moment they were holding hands. "I will," Steve answered the priest. He looked at her and let out a breath of air and they both started laughing as Dylan looked and at them and smiled. While Conny and David were still holding hands.

* * *

The NORESS (the ship Dray and Thane are in)

Thane walked over to where Dray was working on a computer on the bridge. "Dray what are you doing?" Thane asked once he was close enough.

Dray replied."A little while ago, I realized that Scar has an implant in his head and the implant can be tracked; so I thought I could get onto a computer and locate where he is," Thane looked at the screen as Dray worked, and all of a sudden a small blip appeared on the monitor.

"Ha, ha, I found him!" Dray cheered in triumph. He looked closer at where Scar was and spoke." Huh, I guess they 'did' capture him; it says here that he's being held in some kind of scavenger facility. Now that we know where he is we can rescue him" Before he could go any further his and thanes communication devices started beeping. Dray answered his and was met with the distressed voice of an engineer on the command ship.

"Ok, ok, I'll come to check it out, just calm down." After hearing the distressed voice Thane couldn't help but ask. "what was that all about?" Dray replied, "Thane something happened up on the command ship and I have to go check it out, rescuing Scar will have to wait." Thane interjected. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean rescuing Scar will have to wait?"

"Thane, I'm the second in command, with Scar temporarily out of the picture, that makes me the highest ranking officer in this expedition. And with a potential emergency up on the command ship, the direst situations need to be dealt with first."

"Yeah, but we can't just 'wait' to save Scar; what if they kill him?" Thane thought for a second then spoke. "Hey, what if 'I' went up to the command ship to see what's wrong. Then 'you' can go and save Scar," Dray contemplated Thane's idea. "Well, I 'guess' we could do that, 'you' go see what's wrong and 'I' go save Scar."

"Is that a yes?" Thane asked.

Dray was silent for a moment then spoke. "Yes, yes go up there and see what's wrong, and I'll go get Scar."

* * *

The command ship (AKA the mothership)

A couple of hours later Thane had reached the command ship and went to the engine levels where the call had come from. Upon entering he could see that several fuel pods were gone, and others were severely damaged. He hadn't walked more than two steps before the head engineer called out to him. He looked to see a pearly white icewing approaching him.

"Major Thane, my name is Icee, I'm the head engineer, I wish we could have met under better circumstances." He said gesturing to all the destruction, Thane acknowledged the damage. "Yes I can see, you mind telling me what happened here?"

"Oh, of course." Replied Icee, "you see, we were in the middle of replacing one of the engine's parts. When there was a malfunction and the crane holding the part started spinning out of control. Then the part came flying off and struck a fuel pod causing it to explode and destroying the ones closest to it; the ones farther away were damaged badly."

"How much fuel did we lose?" Thane asked.

Icee replied."About seventy percent." A look of worry passed over Thane's face. "Do we have enough fuel to get back to Pyrrhia?" Icee shook his head. "No, we don't, with the fuel that's left we'd never make it. Even if we turned off all nonessential systems we still wouldn't have enough fuel to make it home."

Thane thought for a second then spoke. "We have no choice...we'll have to core the planet."


	13. We will not vanish without a fight

Chapter 12, We will not vanish without a fight

* * *

AREA 51

The American flag was flapping in the wind as everyone was preparing for the attack. President Whitmore and General Gray were walking among the soldiers. "Morning." Said President Whitmore as he saluted to a group of pilots. He looked back at the pilots and spoke to General Gray. "They're a little young."

"That they are," replied General Gray. "They look a little nervous." President Whitmore followed up his first comment.

"All right, I need all flight crews to report to their designated areas immediately." Major Mitchell said over a microphone. President Whitmore ran over to the truck and got on top then spoke to Mitchell. "Major, can I borrow that."

"Sir." Major Mitchell said handing President Whitmore the microphone. He brought it up to his mouth and spoke. "Good morning. He pressed a button that made a loud sound, waited a moment then spoke again. "Good morning." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to President Whitmore. "In less than an hour, aircraft from here will join others from around the world, and you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of humanity."

By now a large crowd has gathered around President Whitmore. After a moment President Whitmore speaks again. "Humanity, that, word should have new meaning for all of us today, we can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore," Miguel, Alicia, and Russell stood there listing. "We will be united in our common interest. Perhaps it's fate that today is the fourth of July, and you will once again be fighting for our freedom; not from tyranny oppression or persecution, but from annihilation."

"We're fighting for our right to live; to exist. And should we win the day, the fourth of July will no longer be known as an American holiday; but as the day when the world declared in one voice." His voice started to get louder. "WE WILL NOT GO QUIETLY INTO THE NIGHT!" General Gray and Russell Casse stood there listing. "WE WILL NOT VANISH WITHOUT A FIGHT! WE'RE GOING TO LIVE ON; WE'RE GOING TO SURVIVE! TODAY WE CELEBRATE OUR INDEPENDENCE DAY!"

Once he finished his speech everyone started cheering, Russell put his arm up and cheered, another man cheered, and another man saluted. General Gray stood there smiling as everyone cheered from President Whitmore's rousing speech. "Let's go." President Whitmore said as he got off of the truck and stood next to General Gray.

Major Mitchell called out to President Whitmore. "Got your gear over here." He said as he led the President over to a duffel bag. "I got a jumpsuit for ya, and the rest of your gear squared away in this duffel." General Gray walked to President Whitmore and asked him a question. "MR. President, I'd sure like to know what you're doing."  
President Whitmore answered his question. "I'm a combat pilot will." He grabbed the duffel bag and put it over his shoulder. "I belong in the air."

They both stood there for a second then General Gray did a slight nod, and President Whitmore walked away and was instructed by Major Mitchell. "Ok, sir let's get you airborne right away."

* * *

People in the hanger were putting the finishing touches on the dragon ship.

"you know as soon as I get back we're gonna light those fireworks alright," Steve said to Dylan, who he had crouched down to be eye-level with, Dylan went up to Steve and hugged him.

Julius handed David two barf bags. " take these, Just in case."

David spoke."Wheres, wheres um." Just them Jim came running up the ramp and handed David a bible and a kippah, David took the items then turned around and handed them to Julius. "Just in case." He said, repeating Julius's words. "I'm very proud of you," Julius told David. He then backed up and Conny walked up to David.

"You be careful, ok." After that, she walked up and hugged him.

A man, 'Dr. Milton Isaacs' walked up the ramp and spoke. "It's time," Steve and Jasmine stood at the top of the ramp holding each other afraid to let go. "I love you," Steve mouthed in a whisper.

"I love you," Jasmine repeated his actions, Steve started to walk down the ramp, and David stopped hugging Conny and started to follow him. All of a sudden Steve stopped and started searching his pockets. "Aw, dang. Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait, wait we gotta find some cigars, I never, I can't, I never-" Suddenly Julius shouted out to him. "Here, here, take these, my last two." He said holding up two cigars, as Steve ran up and grabbed them.

"You are a life saver," Steve thanked Julius before he turned around and went back the way he came. "Almost put a hex on the whole dang thing." He said to David as he walked down the ramp and they both went to the ship. As Steve walked up a ladder that led into the ship, Dr. Milton Isaacs pressed some buttons and the ramp went up.

Inside the ship, David sat in the right side seat and began to turn on his computer. His computer started to boot up and a picture of Hal comes on screen. "Good morning, Dave

* * *

A crewman helps Russell get situated in a fighter jet. Once the hatch closes the man gives Russell a thumbs up, and Russell returns it. He then sticks a picture of Miguel, Troy, and Alicia, onto the dashboard of the jet. Inspecting the keypad of the jet, Russell pushes the 8 and an automated voice plays.

"Missile, launch." His eyes widen and he speaks in a panic. "Oh, crud, oh, where, where do I hit, which one!" He says as he looks for the button to disarm it. He pushes the 1, and sighs in relief as the missile disarms. "I picked a heck of a day to quit drinking." He says to himself. Outside, Miguel, Troy, and Alicia stood by the hanger door watching Russell prepare to take off.

Russell looks at them and gives them a salute, Troy returns the salute and Alicia waves to him.

* * *

Conny, Julius, Jasmine, Dyan, and Dr. Milton Isaacs, were watching from the room overlooking the hanger as the ship was about to take off.

Inside the ship, Steve sat next to David and he took one of the cigars and passed it to him. "This is our victory dance," David turned his attention to Steve. "Not until the fat lady sings.

"Oh, yes ok," David says as he took hold of the cigar. "This is important," Steve said making sure David took it seriously. "Mh, fat lady, I gotcha," David said understanding.

In the room overlooking the hanger, Dr. Milton Isaacs spoke over the intercom. "Open launch tunnel." Once he said that everyone looked up as two large doors opened up revealing a tunnel that led to the open sky. The clamps were released on the ship, allowing it to hover there. "Shaky, huh, this gonna do this the whole way," David said taking note of all the shaking. "Just make sure your seatbacks and tray tables are in their upright and locked position. Replied Steve

"Yeah, is it?" David asked. Behind them, a large blast door lifted up from the floor. "Let's drag and roll," Steve said as he took the controls and pushed forward; but instead of going forward, they went backward and hit the blast door.

Steve let out a loud gasp and the people watching winced and let out gasps a shock. Inside the ship, Steve chuckled and spoke. "Oops."

David looked at him with confusion in his eyes."Oops? what,s that mean, what do you mean, uh-" But Steve interrupted him. Na, I got it, some jerk didn't put-" He said while he turned a piece of paper upside down, implying that forward was back and back was forward. "I know what I, I mean when I say it, so what do you mean saying, oops there?" David asked.

"What do you say we try that one again huh?" Steve said with laughter in his voice. "Yes yes, yes without the oops, yes, uh, thataway," David said pointing forward.

Steve pulled back on the controls and the ship launched out of the hanger bay, David had a look a terror on his face, while Steve had a look of excitement on his. Once they soared out of the tunnel, Steve spoke with enjoyment in his voice. "I HAVE 'GOT' TO GET ME ONE OF THESE!"

* * *

President Whitmore was climbing into his jet but stopped when he saw a dragon ship fly out of the base and head for space.


	14. We're gonna live on, we're gonna survive

Chapter 13, We're going to live on; we're going to survive

The ship Steve and David are in fly higher and higher into the atmosphere. While piloting, Steve started turning the ship side to side messing around with its maneuvering capabilities. "No, no, what was that what was that? don't do that," David said with stress in his voice.

"Just trying to get a feel for the old girl that's all!" Replied Steve with enjoyment in his voice. "Oh, no no, don't, leave her alone, really," David objected. "Look, no hands," Steve was messing around and took his off the controls. "Steve!" David half shouted, and Steve began to laugh.

* * *

"Your all secured sir." Said a man helping President Whitmore into his jet.

President Whitmore spoke over his mic to General Gray, "Gray, do you read me?"

* * *

"Rodger, Eagle one." Replied General Gray from the control room. "Your primary target has shifted course."

" _Which_ _way are they headed?"_ President Whitmore asked over the coms. "I think our secrets out; they're headed straight for us." He said as he looked to a screen that showed a dragon ship heading for AREA 51. President Whitmore listened to General Gray over the coms. " _ETA, TWENTY-SIX MINUTES_."

* * *

David had his hand to his forehead and was moaning."Ohh, uhh."

"Still with me over there?" Steve asked. "What the heck was I thinking, uhh." Replied David. Right then the ship escaped Earths atmosphere and Steve spoke. "I've been waiting for this my whole life. The ship moved above the Earth and started to head for the mothership. "Head straight for it," David said to Steve.

David was starting to touch some buttons on his computer when all of a sudden there was a sound like an electronic hiss and Steve lost control of the ship. "What the heck?" Steve as he started to try and take back control, but was stopped by David. "Don't touch it, don't, don't, don't, I was counting on this, they are bringing us in."

"When the heck was you gonna tell me?" Steve asked annoyed. "Oops," David said, copying Steve.

"We're gonna have to work on our communication," Steve said as he wagged his finger between them. And all the while their ship got ever closer to the mothership.

* * *

A large squadron of fighter jets approached the destroyer. President Whitmore spoke over his mic to General Gray. "we have visual."

* * *

"Do not engage until we have confirmed." He said from the control room.

* * *

President Whitmore listened to General Gray over the comms. " _The package has been delivered."_

"Rodger." Replied President Whitmore.

* * *

The Noress

"Sir, I'm detecting a _large_ group of scavenger aircraft hanging around the area, should we attack," Dray looked at the speaker, a dark mudwing, then responded to him.

"No, not yet, let's see what they do first."

* * *

Conny was in the control room and she asked Major Mitchell a question. "Major what happens if, if that thing gets here... _before_ the virus is planted."

"Well mam, this facility is buried deep within the mountain, should provide us some protection." Major Mitchell replied. "Great... what about the people outside? Conny asked.

Major Mitchell looked at her than at the screen showing the approach of the dragon ship as realization struck him. He picked up a phone and spoke. "we got incoming."

* * *

The craft David and Steve were in was now really close to the mothership. David sat there taking in the sight of the massive ship. They approached an entrance and started to go in. They remained silent and took it all in. They flew down a long tunnel filled with green lights and some kind of structure that branched all over the end of it.

Once they left the tunnel David spoke in a hushed voice. "My gosh." They entered a large open area with large pillars all over the place. They passed a pillar and were faced with a large docking hub. The dock formed an upside-down cone and beneath it was countless dragons boarding ships. "Look at that," David said as they approached.

* * *

Thane stood on the platform speaking to all the dragons boarding the ships."And remember, all of Pyrrhia is going to be watching this final battle, that means, your parents, your siblings, your mates, and all your friends will see what happens and what goes down, so do a good job. While he stood there he saw a ship heading for the docking bay.

* * *

"There must be thousands of them, millions of them, what the heck are they doing?" David wondered out loud. "Looks like their preparing an invasion," Steve said answering Davids question. Their ship approached the hub and was starting to dock with it.

Steve, realizing that they could be seen spoke."Hey, I don't like this, this, this, this is stupid, they can see us!" David calmed his fears. "Oh, no, no, no, this thing comes fully loaded, radio, reclining bucket seats, _and_ power windows." He pushed a button and two large blast shields covered the windows. The windows closed just before the ship docked to the hub.

David turned on his computer and pushed a few buttons and on the screen, a big box showed up that said _negotiating with host._ "Come on baby." He said as he pushed some more buttons. The words in the box quickly changed to _online with host,_ David clapped his hands then spoke. "We're in." He pushed some _more_ buttons and a loading screen showed up indicating that the virus was being uploaded. "Do it, do it, do it."

* * *

A man in the AREA 51 control room spoke to General Gray. "Sir, he's uploading the virus." General Gray spoke over his mic. "Eagle one, the package is being delivered, stand by to engage." Upon hearing that, all the pilots strapped on their masks and President Whitmore spoke. "Eagle on, check left." President Whitmore's fighter changed course and all the others followed suit.

Major Mitchell stood on the back of a truck as it drove to the RV's speaking over a megaphone as a bunch of soldiers ran to the RV's as well. "Alright, listen up, we have an emergency situation, we need everyone to grab everything they can, only what you can carry, we need to get you inside immediately." As he said this all the people outside started to get up and started rushing around.

* * *

Up in the ship, the virus finished uploading, David looked to Steve and spoke. "The virus is in."

* * *

Pyrrhia

Fuego's house

Fuego sat in front of the tv watching as they prepared for the final attack. When all of a sudden the tv started to get all fuzzy and flickery.

* * *

over the mothership computers started to flicker as something started to happen and none of the dragons could figure out what.

* * *

"All we can do now is, pray." Said David.

* * *

 **The part where Conny was talking to Major Mitchell and she asks him about the people outside and he picks up a phone. before he said, "we have incoming." He said something else but I could _NOT_ make it out. And I only realized I had access to italics while writing this chapter**


	15. Today we celebrate

Chapter 14, Today we celebrate

* * *

AREA 51

A man in the AREA 51 control gave General Gray a thumbs up, indicating the virus was in.

General Gray spoke over his mic. "Delivery complete, engage."

"Delivery complete, it's a go, it's a go." Said a man in the control room.

* * *

President Whitmore fired a missile. "Eagle one, fox three." They all watched as the missile streaked towards the ship. "Come on, come on, come on."

* * *

The Noress

"Sir, the scavenger ships have formed an attack formation." Said the mudwing from before. Dray looked and sure enough, they had formed an attack formation. The fact they were ready to fight was further confirmed when one of them fired a missile. All the dragons watched the missile get closer and closer before exploding against the shield.

Dray chuckled then spoke. "Scavengers, they never learn. I've read every history book and every single world we've gone to, they have never wisened up, never realized they that they can't beat us. They never gave up, I'll give em that."

* * *

President Whitmore watched the missile explode against the shield and sighed, as others shook their heads or gave looks of defeat.

* * *

"Virus, infective, disengage, get your people out of there." General Gray said.

"Disengage, leader flank follows two." Said the man in the control room.

* * *

"The scavenger ships are breaking formation." Said the mudwing.

* * *

All of the jets broke formation except for President Whitmore's. "Hold on command, I want another shot at it."

* * *

"Sir, I strongly recommend you disengage." General Gray said.

* * *

"Eagle one, fox three." Once again the watched the missile make it's way to the ship.

* * *

On the Noress, a light blue female seawing saw this, and spoke with a laugh in her voice."Hey look, one of them's trying again," Dray looked and spoke. "See what did I tell you, they never learn, stupid scavengers." He said as he turned his attention away from the missile and started to walk away, expecting it to explode harmlessly against the shield. But instead, he stumbled as the ship lurched from being hit by the missile.

* * *

Everyone in the control room cheered as the missile made contact with the ship. "Direct hit!" General Gray shouted.

"It's a hit, squadron leaders, fire at will, fire at will, fire at will." Said the man in the control room.

* * *

"We're going in, squadron leaders, take point." Said President Whitmore as the other jets came back into formation.

"Eagle six, at seven."

"Eagle five, at three."

"Eagle one, fox two." Said, President Whitmore.

"Eagle twenty, fox two." Said Russell Casse

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SHIELDS!" Dray shouted in a panic.

"THERE'S SOME SORT OF VIRUS IN THE SYSTEM!" Shouted a pinkish-red skywing. "Can you get it out?" Dray asked him. "No, it originated from the command ship, I can't do anything from here." He replied. The mudwing saw something and shouted to get everyone's attention. "EVERYONE, LOOK!" Dray looked to see that the scavenger ships had come back together and had fired a volley of missiles.

"Oh my gosh, GET OUT THERE, GET OUT THERE NOW!" He shouted.

* * *

President Whitmore watched as the missiles struck the ship and caused big explosions. Right after the missiles hit, dragons and attack ships, came streaming out of the launch bay. "Evasive maneuvers, squadron leaders evasive maneuvers. Prepare to engage." President Whitmore said right before he launched a missile at a ship and blew it up.

"Alright Mr. President, here we go." Said Russell Case, he targeted an icewing."Alright, baby, I've got ya." He fired the missile and it hit the icewing."Payback's a jerk ain't it!" He shouted to the downed icewing.

* * *

David looked in Steves direction and spoke."Ok, jobs done let's go home."

"Gladly." Replied Steve, he tried to pull out but the ship wouldn't move. "What's up?" Asked David. "It's stuck," Steve said working with the controls.

"What!?" David said with a hint of panic in his voice. "It's stuck, it's not responding, it's stuck."

"You gotta try again," David said in desperation, Steve tried to get the ship to move but all that happened was the ship shook in it's docking clamps as sparks flew.

An icewing in a small control room saw this and remotely interacted with the ship they were in

* * *

People ran from the RVs to the safety of the base as dragons and attack ships came flying in.

Major Mitchell had a little girl in his arms and Conny was next to him. He saw the dragons and ships approaching. "Come on, come on!" He grabbed Conny's arm to get her to move and started to pull her as they ran. The dragons and attack ships started shooting at the base. RVs and trailers blew up as people ran for their lives.

Conny, Major Mitchell, and Jasmine followed by a stream of other people. Ran into the hanger and into a hallway that led to an elevator.

"Come on, come on, come on, keep up, come on, keep up, get the back of the elevator!" Jasmine shouted as to a group of people.

Conny and Major Mitchell stayed near the front of the hallway ushering people through. They started yelling to a mother and daughter to come. As they made into the hallway, part of the hanger ceiling came down behind them. As this came crashing down Conny and Michell grabbed the screaming mother and daughter and guided them to the elevator. Once they got in sparks rained down in front of the elevator as the doors started to close.

* * *

Up in space, Steve kept trying to get their ship free. The ship lurched and David looked to Steve and spoke trying to get him to stop, "Steve, Steve." The icewing in the control room interacted with their ship remotely and opened up the windows.

Steve saw this and spoke to David in a panic thinking it was his doing. "Hey, what the heck are you doing!"

""Hey, it's not me, their overriding the system," David replied as he worked on his computer, he looked to the opening window and spoke. "Oh CRUD! um" He looked at Steve. "Hide." After he said that, they both dove behind their seats.

* * *

People poured into the clean room as the battle waged on up top.

"Calm down." Someone said to the screaming people.

Julius sat in a circle with a group of people and spoke."Everybody hold someone's hand, hold hands," Julius looks up and tells a man to join them. "Come on in."

Albert Nimziki sits down with the group and Julius says some lines in Jewish.

Nimziki looks at Julius and speaks. "I'm not Jewish."

"Ha, nobody's perfect," Julius laughs, before continuing in Jewish.

Dylan and Patricia sat in a hallway with Boomer next to them, Dylan looked at Patricia and spoke. "Are you scared?" She nods her head. "Me too."

* * *

fighter jets continued to spray the ship with missiles.

"Eagle seven, fox two."

"Eagle three, fox two."

* * *

Pyrrhia

Several Pyrrhian news outlets were covering the battle.

A bright-orange skywing was commenting on the battle."This battle is repeating itself all over the planet, with scavengers ships taking advantage of the fact that the shields are down. In fact because of the timing of the shields going down, and the scavengers attacking, it supports the theory that the scavengers _knew_ about the virus." She said.

* * *

A man in the control room spoke to General Gray.

"We're running out of missiles sir, we're just not causing enough damage. It's settling directly over us." He said as the ship hovered over the base.

* * *

Dray spoke to the weapon operators. "Prime the main cannon lets blow the top off of this base, then go in and save Scar."

* * *

The weapon bay doors started to open. "Their preparing to fire their primary weapon." General Gray said over the comms.

* * *

"Then let's take it out before it takes us out." President Whitmore said as his fighter and two others changed course. They emerged under the ship and started to head for the weapon. "Target at twelve o'clock."

"My gosh their everywhere." Said the pilot to President Whitmore left. "Bandits, on our tail, they're locked on!" President Whitmore warned the pilot as two nightwings started targeting them. "I see em, I see em." Replied the pilot, one of the nightwings fired its blaster and hit her ship.

* * *

"Alright, squadron leaders, I want a reference check. Said the man in the control room." Major Mitchell walked as General Gray spoke over the mic. "You're out of time, you gotta disable it now!" He said desperately.

* * *

The weapon doors opened up all the way and President Whitmore spoke. "I'm in range; locking on, I've got tone, Eagle one, fox two!" He fired the missile and watched it streak toward the weapon. Everyone waited patiently for the missile to his the weapon, but instead, it hit one of the giant panels. "That is a negative impact, that is a ni, negative impact. I'm out of missiles." President Whitmore called out to the fighter next to him. "Eagle two!"

"I'm on it." Replied the pilot, only to be destroyed by a dragon attack ship. "Ahh, ahh, jeez." President Whitmore as he pulled away from the explosion.

* * *

"Sir, all missiles have been fired." The man in the control room said to General Gray. "You're out of time, get your butt out of there!" General Gray said over the comms.

* * *

"We're not done yet!" Replied President Whitmore.

* * *

"Get as far away as you can." General Gray told him.

* * *

"Doesn't anyone have any missiles left!?" President Whitmore asked over the comms.

"Sorry, I'm late Mr. President!" Said a voice, a moment later Russell's fighter emerged from a column of smoke. "Kinda got hung up back there!"

"Pilot you armed?" President Whitmore asked, and Russell replied. "Armed and ready sir, I'm packing." He said as a missile icon flashed red and blue, indicating a missile was locked.

* * *

"Who is that guy?" A man in the control room asked out loud. "Put him on speaker." Instructed General Gray. Major Mitchell pushed a button and spoke into a mic. "Pilot identify yourself.

 _"It's me, Russell Casse, sir."_ He said to everyone in the control room. Miguel had come in and was now hearing his father over the comms.

* * *

Russell salutes in his fighter. "I told ya I wouldn't letcha down."

* * *

" _Just keep those guys off me for a few more seconds will ya,"_ Russell said over the comms. "Ok, echo niner, echo, seven, take flanking positions, I want you to look after this guy ok." The man in the control room said over the comms.

* * *

President Whitmore looked to the two other fighters that were with him and spoke."Alright, boys, let's give Mr. Casse some cover; gentlemen, let's plow the road!"  
They pulled the trigger on the gearsticks and started shooting bullets. As they flew they shoot a mudwing and a nightwing out of the sky. "We'll draw em off and it'll be all yours." President Whitmore said over the mic to Russell.

"Ho, ho, look out, coming through!" Russell shouted as he evaded enemy fire and made his way to the weapon, Russell targeted the weapon and spoke. "I've got tone, Eagle twenty, fox two." The release mechanism for the missile sparked and the missile didn't fire. "Eagle twenty, fox two." He tried to fire the missile again nut it wouldn't fire.

"It's jammed."

* * *

General Gray dropped his head in defeat. " _It won't fire."_

* * *

"dang it!" Said, President Whitmore. Up above the weapon started to charge up.

Russell looked to the picture of his kids and made a decision. "Do me a favor, tell my children, I love them."

* * *

" _Very much._ " Upon hearing that Miguel ran forward.

* * *

Russell took off his mask. "Alright you dragon dirtbags, in the words of my generation, up YOURS." He yelled as he set a collision course for the weapon.

* * *

Miguel ran up to the control consols, Major Mitchell held him back and he spoke in confusion. "Dad, what's he doing?" Russell was heard over the comms. "Come on, baby!"

* * *

Russell flew up to the weapon as it charged and got ready to fire. "Come on, baby come on."

President Whitmore watched Russell fly up to the weapon to intercept. "Good luck buddy." A beam shot down from the weapon.

Russell's fighter entered the beam and he was bathed in a greenish-blue light. As he was about to meet his end he laughed. "AH haha, ha, ha, HELLO BOYS, I'M BAAAAAAACK!"

* * *

Dray watched the feed showing Russell flying into the weapon, and he spoke in a deadpan voice. "I knew we should've gone after him."

* * *

Russell flew into the weapon and destroyed it. The explosion reached far to the ground, and it caused a chain reaction that caused the underside of the ship to glow a bright orange. The front of the ship started to glow before large explosions broke out all over the surface of the ship.

President Whitmore looked back at the explosions from inside his fighter. "He did it, he actually _did it_!"

* * *

Everyone down in the control room started cheering and pumping their fists. General Gray cheered. "YEAH, ALL RIGHT!"

* * *

President Whitmore's jet and two others, flew out from under the ship as it blew up.

* * *

As he Cheered Major Mitchell took notice of Miguel and put a hand on his shoulder, and tried to comfort him."What your father did was very brave," Miguel turned his gaze to look at Major Mitchell. "You should be proud of him."

"I am," Miguel said with a smile.

* * *

Up above, the dragon ship came crashing down, explosions breaking out as it did. Avenging twelve destroyed worlds, in the process.

* * *

"Now we know how to take em out General, spread the word." President Whitmore said over the comms.

* * *

"Get out on the wire to every squadron around the world, tell em how to bring those suckers down." He said to a group of people who were working morse code.

* * *

Up in the mothership, a few ships docked next to the one David and Steve were in.

Steve looked at David and asked him a question. "What do you think?"

David looked around, then answered him. "Checkmate." They both sat there silent for a few seconds, then Steve brought out his cigar; David saw this and Grabbed his.  
Steve put his cigar in his mouth. David looked at his cigar for a moment then spoke jokingly. "Wow, it's funny I always thought that things like these would kill me." He said, earning a chuckle from Steve.

Steve grabbed a lighter and David leaned in and lit his cigar, then Steve did the same.

David lifted the cigar to his mouth and inhaled then exhaled. After a moment Steve spoke. "It's been a pleasure."

"Steve you too," David replied, Steve, shook his head then spoke. "Only one thing left to do."

David stuck his cigar between his teeth and Steve did the same. "You ready?" David asked. "Yes sir," Steve replied.

Heading over to his computer, David pushed some buttons and brought up a window and brought up ' _dragon slayer_ ' the launch program for the nuke. They both went up to the window and started waving to the icewing.

David was the first to speak. "Hey, alright, look at us, take a look at the scavengers, goodbye."

* * *

The icewing saw two scavengers waving to him from the ship that landed earlier. "What the- how did _scavengers_ get in there?" He pushed a button and called for help."Hello, command I need help down here in docking bay terminal B-14, _somehow_ two _scavengers_ got into a ship and found their way up here."

* * *

Steve spoke. "Y'all take now care alright."

"Goodbye." Said, David

"Nothing but love for ya, nothing but love for ya," Steve said.

David pressed the _lock_ button on the launch pad, and a keypad with a timer on it slid down. "You think they have any clue what's about to happen to em?" Steve asked  
"Oh, ho, not a chance in heck, good night," David said with the cigar in his mouth.

* * *

Over in the control terminal, the icewing watched as the screens started to flicker and the image of a laughing skull appeared. "What the?" He said taken aback.

* * *

"Peace," Steve said in a deep voice, and the missile burst out of its launch tube.

* * *

The icewing saw a missile fly towards him, he screamed before the missile impacted his terminal, killing him and broke through the wall.

* * *

Thane had been up in the command room when they had gotten a call saying that there were scavengers in a ship, in the docking bay. He was on his way to check it out when all of a sudden, something burst through the wall, knocking him down.

* * *

The launching of the missile had knocked the ship David and Steve was in out of its dock and David spoke. "We're loose, can you get us out of here in thirty seconds?" David asked Steve. "I ain't heard no fat lady!" Steve shouted as he got into his seat.

"Forget the fat lady, you're obsessed with the fat lady, drive us out'a here," David replied, Steve, pulled back on the controls and started to head for the entrance. As they fled, three dragon attack ships fell in behind them and started to shoot. The ship shook and David spoke. "they're chasing us."

"Oh, really, ya think," Steve asked sarcastically. They flew around pillars avoiding the shoots as they made their way to the exit. A shoot hit a pillar they were passing by and David thought they were hit. "I took a hit, I took a hit."

"WE'RE NOT HIT, WE'RE NOT HIT, STOP SIDE SEAT DRIVING!" Steve yelled. The timer was now at twenty-four as David saw the exit and started speaking in a panic as he pointed to it. "Left, left, tunnel, tunnel, exit, exit, left."

"WHERE THE HECK DO YOU THINK IM GOING!" Steve yelled losing patience. "Ok, ok, we're, we, we're, uh," David said as put two of his fingers to his forehead and started pointing between the two of them. They entered the tunnel and started swerving around big ships that were carrying invasion parties. As they neared the exit the door over the entrance started to close and David saw it. "Uh-oh, their closing up on us, is that closing?"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP," Steve yelled annoyed. "Must go faster, must go faster, must go faster, go go go go go go, go," David said getting nervous.

As they neared the exit, Steve started yelling as he tried to make it before it closed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOHHH." They reached the exit and narrowly made it out before it closed and Steve spoke as they flew away. "OHH, Elvis has left the building."

"Oh, thank you very much," David said impersonating Elvis. Then he put his hand on Steves' shoulder. "Oh, I love you man."

Ten seconds left on the timer.

* * *

Thane groggily lifted his head as sparks flashed around him. He looked at what had burst through the wall and saw a timer counting down, Thane had studied Earth technology and weaponry, so he _knew_ what it was. "OH, SON OF A-"

CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

That moment, the entire world of Pyrrhia, _screamed_ , as the mothership, disappeared in a giant flash of greenish-blue light.

David and Steve looked back as the blast neared them, and they held on as the blast engulfed the ship.


	16. Our Independence Day

Chapter 15, Our Independence Day

AREA 51

People ran over debris and rubble as they made their way to the returning fighter jets cheering for the pilots as the dragon destroyer lay in ruin behind them. President Whitmore and the other pilots are met with cheers as they pass by.

"Great job!" One man says.

* * *

Tanzania

Five Tanzanian natives, two big, three small, run through tall weeds and start cheering as they look upon the remains of a dragon destroyer, in the shadow of Mt. kilimanjaro

* * *

Eygpt

A large group of people runs up a sand dune, and start cheering at the sight of a downed dragon destroyer, laying behind the Pyramids

* * *

Sydney, Australia

Tons of people standing on the Harbour Bridge, and three people standing on a dragon attack ship that landed in the water. Cheer because of the defeated dragon destroyer sitting at an angle behind the Sydney opera house.

* * *

Scar had figured out what had happened up above and he speaks with his eyes closed. "So, they think they won...well guess what scavengers, it's not over." He opens his eyes. "Not by a long shot."

* * *

President Whitmore and the other pilots enter the clean room and are met with cheers and applause from the people in there. A woman directs Patricia to her father, and she runs up to him.

"Hey!" He says to her in a happy tone as she gets to him. He lifts her up and embraces her in a hug.

President Whitmore enters the control room and is met by applause from everyone.

General Gray walks up to President Whitmore and salutes. "Going down all over the world Tom, we got em beat." President Whitmore asks him a question. "How about our two delivery boys, any word from them?"

Major Mitchell looks towards Conny, Jasmine, and Julius, as everyone grows solum at the question. "We lost contact with, Captin Hiller, and Levinson, nearly twenty minutes ago," answered General Gray.

President Whitmore looks at Conny, Jasmine, and Julius as it looked like David and Steve were gone.

Suddenly a man working the radar spoke. "Hold it." He looks away from the radar and to General Gray. "hold on sir, I've got something on radar."

* * *

Conny, Jasmine, Julius, Dylan, and Major Mitchell, are on the back of a truck while President Whitmore, General Gray, and Patricia are on another. As they get close to the spot they were headed to, they see two figures walking, as they look closer, they see that it's David and Steve.

They walked side by side with cigars in their mouths, and sunglasses over their eyes, David looks over at Steve, and Steve looks back and quickly pats David on the shoulder.

Jasmine and Conny get off the truck and run to Steve and David, Steve and David both smile as they get near.

"Hey," Steve says to Jasmine as she reaches him.

"David, David," Conny shouts before she jumps into his arms. And after both pairs are together they kiss.

President Whitmore walks over to Steve while holding his daughter's hand, with General gray, and Major Mitchell behind him. President Whitmore salutes to Steve, who holding Dylan in one arm, takes his cigar and hands it to Jasmine who laughs, and uses his other arm to salute back.

"Sorry sir," Steve apologizes." Good job." Says President Whitmore. "Thank you," Steve replies.

General Gray walks up to Steve and salutes as well. "Well done, Captain," Steve replies. "Yes sir, thank you, sir." Then General Gray and Steve shake hands. President Whitmore walks up to David and speaks, "David, not bad." He smiles and holds out his hand for David to take it.

David shakes his hand and speaks. "Thank you, Mr. President." President Whitmore speaks again. "Not too bad at all."

David puts the cigar up to his mouth and Julius sees it and speaks in questioning tone. "Oh, so this is healthy?"

"Oh, I could get used to it." He said with a hint of a laugh. After he says this Conny laughs out loud, and Julius quickly follows, before taking his hand and putting it up to Davids' face.

President Whitmore picks up Patricia and takes off a pair of sunglasses he was wearing, as everyone turns to look at something. Making sure Dylan sees, Steve points to something off in the distance.

Steve takes off his sunglasses and looks at the burning dragon destroyer.

david and Conny look at it holding on to each other, while next to them Julius's mouth gapes open as he looks at it.

Patricia speaks to her dad. "Happy fourth of July, daddy."

"Same to you, munchkin." He says to her, as Jasmine stands next to them.

Steve looks at Dylan and speaks. "Didn't I promise you fireworks?"

"Yeah," Dylan responds with a voice full of energy.

Steve laughs, and he and Dylan smile as they look to the sky and see debris from the mothership enter the atmosphere and burn up, creating a fireworks show unlike any other.

* * *

Da na na na Na na na na Na na na na Na na na na Duh du na da na du nu da na Duh na na na na Na Duh da da da Duh na na na Na Duh na na na na na Na da na na na na NA na na Na na na.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

In an unknown part of space.

On an unknown planet.

A group watches the signal they intercepted from the Pyrrhians, a _distress_ signal.

One of the group speaks. "Do you think their the ones, do you think they can do it." He askes.

"They aren't the _first ones_ to ever stop the Pyrrhians." Says another.

A new voice cuts through the air. "We have been searching for thousands of years for the race that can defeat the Pyrrhians, and so far, we haven't had any luck, why would this species be any different. The Pyrrhians will no doubt attack them again, and the second attack is one _nobody_ has ever won, so I suggest we get to them before they do. The speaker turned to another that was in the room.

Do you think you can lead the mission to their planet?

"You bet." The new one replied.

* * *

 **I am going to be making a sequel to Independence day of fire with a reworked resurgence. and the signal they intercepted is the one from the beginning of the second movie.**


End file.
